Bear Nuts: Loudmouth
by StoticM
Summary: Be careful what you say it may came back to bite you.
1. Chapter 1

Prozac glanced over to the couch in the living room to see Lech and Fighter watching the television.

On the screen were two humans wearing blue uniforms chasing down a man, he was handcuffed and running with his hands behind his back. The uniformed men were in hot pursuit but the criminal had a small lead. He cocked his head back to see them struggling to keep up as the gap widened between of the couch occupants, Lech, grinned in anticipation as he watched the hapless criminal taunt the police force brazenly while running away on the sidewalk. His bold move ended prematurely, he failed to notice the stop sign in front of him—He collided into it with a loud crack as the sign contorted around violently as he landed straight on his back. And just like that the police swarmed him immediately as he writhed on the floor a familiar tune played from the television:

 _Bad boys! Bad boys!_

"Ah, Ha Ha! What an Idiot!" Lech cackled as he bit into a Sloppy-Joe, the contents of the sandwich messily spilling into his plate on the table in front of them. Fighter yawned in response, but kept a small smile.

"Uh huh." He replied while laying back in the recliner's arms as he closed his eyes.

Lech rolled his eyes then bit into his sandwich, this time the meat landed straight on the cave floor. He looked down and glared disdainfully at it. "Damn it." He scowled.

Prozac sighed knowingly, looking over to the kitchen and saw the dirty pot in the sink.

 _Fantastic…_

"Both of you clean up that mess, then wash the dishes." He ordered.

Fighter rubbed his eyes and hopped off the couch, Lech stopped him and placed his dirty paw unto his shoulder. He gave him an annoyed glance as sauce dripped down his shoulder.

"There's like five more minutes left." Lech argued.

"Why bother? We're just gonna see another idiot get dropped."

"Yea, but it's better than cleaning duty. Besides, It's hilarious!"

"I can see most of them coming."

"Then why were you smiling, asshole?" He smirked.

"Because they deserved it, _grande cazzo_." He said under his breath.

Lech folded his arms proudly. "Damn right I am." He replied and gave a surprised look, but realized it was for the best if he didn't ask why he knew. The television then switched to an anchor woman holding a bundle of paper. She was a brunette wearing thin black rimmed glasses and wore a loose-fitting purple blouse. She pulled out a piece of paper from the bundle then looked to the camera with an alluring gaze and spoke with a calm tone.

"Breaking news! A new development in a cold case left years ago…"

"God, why do they always interrupt?" Lech's eyes wondered to the reporter's chest. The fabric was thin, revealing the woman's black bra. The sultry appearance of the reporter didn't pass this bear's lustful eye. "Someone's losing their job, not that I mind."

Fighter gave him a brief aloof glance. "It wasn't all that good to begin with either." He stated.

"Eh, your half right... It's no discovery Channel." He grinned lewdly.

Prozac gave them a hard, stern glare. Fighter yawned again loudly as held his head unphased by the attention.

"Aww, is baby sleepy from the movie-marathon?" Lech pinched his cheek.

"No thanks to you..." He stated bluntly with a snarl.

"Oh shut up, I didn't force you to watch those horror flicks. Unless..." Lech rose his brow dubiously.

"You couldn't sleep because your a...Scared. Little. Bitch." He leaned forward and jabbed his finger into his chest, then laid back on the couch.

Fighter narrowed his brow undeterred. "Not even close, I can't find my sleep-aid is all." He scratched his head.

Lech scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Uh huh."

"Oh can it, you malodorous maroon." He said with a friendly smile as he reached over and flicked his nose.

"Grinning doofus." Lech smiled coyly he jostled his tuft of hair earning a glare as the bear boldly grinned.

Fighter pouted annoyed he turned around and combed through his hair it was stiff in front like a cockatoo. He combed the four strands and lined them back up in a small tuft.

Seeing he was distracted, Lech quickly placed his finger in his mouth slathering it up with saliva before jamming it into the bear's ear. Fighter cringed inwardly, his eye twitched at the unwanted wet sensation. He stared blankly at Lech grinning victoriously as he retracted his finger.

There was brief moment of silence. As they both stared at each other.

"You violated my ear...Prepare for repercussions." He narrowed his brow and cracked his knuckles, a small smile formed from his lips.

As their buffoonery continued Prozac's stern glare changed to a flinty stare: He had enough of being ignored. He walked to the couch for the remote but he as inspected the furniture he noticed it was missing. "Yea, good luck with finding it, it's gone missing." Lech added knowingly getting a noogie from the bear. Prozac walked in front of the television and reaching for the power button as the television continued:

"They've arrested two suspects in the drug case, Daniela Bagnato and Clement..."

Fighter ears twitched, the voice was cut off as Prozac shut the television off. He leered at two on the couch as Nerd walked into the room holding a phone with Mike on his head.

"Clean it up." Prozac ordered bluntly.

A crashing sound suddenly came from the kitchen, "Hey, watch it!" Mike shouted. The others turned to the source. Nerd was holding his head as his glasses fell off his face and unto his lap, groaning as he picked them up off the ground, luckily without any cracks. The mouse was on top off the cellphone left on the ground. "Y'know I hate to say it but..." He shrugged at the bear.

"Don't. It was my own fault." Nerd replied.

Prozac walked to the kitchen and dusted off Nerd. He didn't see any major damage. He glanced at the Mike standing on the phone with map layout under him. He picked up the mouse and placed him on the counter-top, then inspected the phone.

"Where did you-"

"One of the humans dropped it into our exhibit." Nerd explained. He reached for the device and Prozac looked at him concerned.

"I wasn't looking where is was going, it's my fault...Please don't confiscate the phone." He begged as he looked up at Prozac with pleading eyes. He narrowed his brow at the bear.

"You need to be more careful…What was so important on this anyways?" He asked concerned.

Lech lurched over the couch and glanced at the two, he glanced at Nerd trying to play off the question, then he remember something. "Wait...Does that thing have that dumb game on it?"

Nerd looked at the bear with inquisitive glare. He knew immediately what it was.

"It is, Ugh, the one with the lame ass cock-fighting." Lech sounded disinterested.

Prozac looked back at Nerd suspiciously.

Nerd leered back at Lech then pointed his finger at him. "I'll have you know it's about exploration and catching monsters...The cock-fights are a small portion of it." He whispered.

Prozac wasn't having any of it. "Well, whatever **this** is..." He tapped the screen as a green monster appeared. "I've seen humans do something stupid things with it, last week someone fell into the rhino exhibit." Lech snorted mockingly on the couch.

Fighter glanced back at the two in the kitchen. "You don't think that's a little much? It's just a game, no harm it...Aside from head injury or potential mauling or goring..."

Nerd leered back at the bear. "Not helping." He shrugged and got up from the couch to turn on television, he could feel Prozac glaring at his back. He glanced over his shoulder but still reached for the power button.

Mike rubbed his chin and looked at Nerd with a meaningful look. "Y'know what, how 'bout you let Fighter play with the thing?"

Prozac turned and gave the mouse a dubious glance.

"If he comes back safely, let the kid keep the phone, and if not, you take the thing. No harm no foul." Mike folded his arms.

Prozac's brow narrowed worried. "I don't..."

Nerd stared at him like a pleading puppy, his eyes bulged out and pouted while quivering his lips.

"Fine." Prozac relented as he walked to the bear.

"And the award to the biggest man-baby goes toooo..." Lech was abruptly cut of by an apple thrown at him, it flew over Prozac's head as Lech ducked it and collided with the television.

"We now return to rock of the love bus." The television announced.

"Ohhh! Don't change it!" Gay shouted from the entrance to the living room.

Prozac glanced at the Nerd from the living room as he whistled while looking away innocently, he looked towards Fighter standing in front of the tv. The bear held his paws up innocently. He walked up to him gave the phone with a deadpan expression, "Be back before dinner." He gave him a stern glare.

Fighter nodded as he walked over to Nerd as another animal entered the room, a raccoon. Jimmy glanced at the kitchen and walked over to grab an apple from the table. He sat on the table to eat it as he listen to the two conversing.

"...And that should be it. There's a stop near by that you can use to refill your resources." Nerd handed him the phone. "I also reset it, so you should get a tutorial anyways." He added.

Fighter looked down at the phone and saw three creatures: A red bipedal lizard, a blue tortoise and a green creature with a bulb on its back. "I like the blue one." He sounded genuine interested for the moment.

"Most people pick the lizard." Nerd commented as he watched him tap the blue one.

"Because he's cool, the other two suck in comparison to a freakin' DRAGON!" Lech added from the couch causing Nerd to roll his eyes.

Jimmy bit into the apple and glanced at the cellphone the bear had in its paw inquisitively as his eyes lit up and reached out to it, Fighter noticed and tilted the device away. He gave the raccoon a firm glare.

"One little peak, please?" He pleaded as climbed into the bear's shoulder.

Fighter continued to keep the phone away. "Nope, not happening. I remember what you did to the toaster when you got your hands on it. The thing scared the crap out of Crack as he dodged **Flaming Toaster** **Strudels...** You gave him nightmares. Heh heh." A small, dry chortle came from his throat.

"That...Was accident." He looked down with a guilty expression. "Besides that was **one** time."

There was a loud boom as the raccoon finished his sentence. They all turned to the direction of the sound, a young shrill cry was heard from the cavern. "Nooooo!" Vanity gave an agonized scream.

Nerd gave a blank look as the raccoon reluctantly avoided eye contact. "That...That was the iron." He chuckled awkwardly.

Prozac sighed inwardly.

"And sorry for computer." Jimmy added.

"It's better now, no worries. But your still not getting near it." He replied cautiously.

"Can I at least come with?"

Fighter rose his brow dubiously and looked at the raccoon 's brown coat of fur, he reached out and prodded it gently. "It's cold out, unless you grow more fur you'll catch a cold." He stated.

Jimmy cupped his chin pensively then snapped his fingers. "Oh that's simple, I'll ride your head." He replied jovially earning a snicker from the couch and an odd look from Fighter.

"We are gutter-trash..." He shook his head ashamed.

Mike gave a hearty chuckle and scratched behind his ear. "There ain't nothing wrong with that, but seriously phrasing kiddo." He stated.

"I'll just wrap around your head like those explorers." He argued unphased.

"Traders." He corrected. "And I don't think I want you near my neck region." He glanced at Jimmy but he continued to persist.

"Pleaseeee! I'll be an extra set of eyes for you." He hopped on his shoulder earning an annoyed look from Fighter. "I'll show you the best spot for free food."

Fighter knew that wouldn't be good.

"He's not gonna stop. Just let him go with you." Prozac glanced at the giddy mammal, he was still bouncing on the bear's shoulder clearly excited to go with him. He was a child at heart.

Fighter sighed and nodded the raccoon immediately started climbing onto his head covering up his ears and letting his tail dangle from his down to his shoulders. It felt weird at first, the extra set of fur on his head and the constant grip around his forehead but he'd adapt. At least he could still see clearly, he walked into the den looking down at the phone to see an alert from the device.

The others watched him oddly.

"Your going the wrong way!" Prozac shouted to him from the living room.

"I'm grabbing my scarf." He exclaimed from the cavern the others shrugged.

"Ohhh a bat! It looks adorable!" Fighter exclaimed.

Nerd narrowed his brow. "Don't bother they're not worth it!" He said.

"Catching it and you can't stop me!" He exclaimed from the cavern.

Prozac glanced back at Lech, only to see that he disappeared from the couch. The bear's eye twitched and he placed his paw on his face. _Why do I bother sometimes?_ He glanced over to Nerd trying to follow his predecessor out the cave exit, he didn't make it far enough as Prozac pulled him back to the kitchen. He pointed to the sink then scowled as he held his head.

 _I feel a migraine coming on._

He could hear someone breaking into a manic panic.

"Gahh! Get away you vermin!" Crack stated hysterically.

"I'm so sorry!" Jimmy exclaimed from the cavern.

Prozac gave a dead expression.

"I'm going to take a nap." He walked into the cavern. The television continued as he walked away.

"Roland, I love..." An apple hit the TV and immediately turned off the appliance. Prozac continued to leave the living room. The mouse watched him go as he glanced at the purple bear.

"Well, you wanted him out." He stated as he watched him turned the tap in the sink.

"Just get the blue-bum to pick up **it** up." Nerd started to wash the pots in the sink.

Mike nodded as he hopped off the counter and walked to the exit….

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Lion Exhibit_

Serena the lioness laid in the shade underneath a tree as the brisk air blew around her scattering leaves across the exhibit. She glanced at her mate laying on the grass with a piece steak in his maw, he held down a piece of paper with his paw surveying pensively as he glared down at it.

"Have you found anything yet?" She asked curiously.

Leonard tore into a raw steak and glanced up at her with a doleful expression. She knew immediately from his countenance what the answer was as he placed his food down unto a plate. "No. I've only just found out why the Otter's food supply has been short recently." He stated with a grim smile. "They're not very bright."

"I've heard stories about their...simple-minded behaviour, but they're still your subjects."

"I know. It makes my job much easier though."

She looked away chuckled softly. "Your incorrigible."

"I've been told that's an attractive quality to have." He glanced over to her and gave a haughty smile before grabbing the plate below him in his maw. He strolled over to her with it and dropped it in front of her. Serena shook her head, not wanting it yet.

The Lion nodded before whispering something into her ear, she tilted her head and gave bemused expression before she playfully swatted him on his nose. "It's too early." She stated with demure expression. He laughed softly in response.

A group of birds flew overhead; a small yellow bird parted from the flock and landed in the tree above her. These birds acted as a source of communication for the inhabitants of the Zoo that hadn't adapted to the human forms of technology. The sounds of rustling were heard above as she tapped the tree three times, a routine that she created, as her husband walked into the cave with the plate saving the food for her.

The sounds of movement ceased as two small animals met her: The yellow bird and a small brown squirrel. She gave them a knowing look before the bird tweeted to her in a pleasant tone, she nodded as it spoke to her then looked to the other creature. It squealed in a high tone as it conversed. Her eyes lit up from the it's words.

"Thank you." She stated.

The animals parted ways after reporting in; the bird flew away while the squirrel ran up the tree, climbed the wall and ran on the rails above. As they left she saw Leonard with white patches peaking out of his mane as he made his way to her from the cave, he looked lost in thought.

"I think your focusing too much on this, it could be bad for your health—Maybe, relax today?" She asked worried.

He shook his head. "No, it's been too long for my liking. I'm thankful for the quiet, but this isn't the only event causing a stir." He shivered.

"Well, I've heard off the grapevine where the last theft took place, if that helps." She cupped her chin pensively. Leonard gave her a pleased expression as he smiled.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" He leaned and kissed her on her cheek.

"Three times today." She replied cheekily.

 _Of course you counted._ Leonard shook his head.

"Anything different this time?" He asked.

"Aside from the usual gripes this one happened near the polar exhibit, the only possible witnesses you have would be the bears and the wolves in that area." She stated.

"I can deal with this one at least."

She noticed a bitter expression was etched on his face as he furrowed his brow.

"Honey, I'm curious. What else happened?"

He chuckled deeply in response, not in a mocking way but she rose her brow dubious at this.

"Sorry, I thought you were in the loop. Gossip and all."

"I couldn't go to the meeting with my mate pulling his mane out now can I?" She replied.

"That was nice of you. Besides, your lucky, I heard things went dreadful that week." He said sincerely as he gave her a playful nuzzle across his cheek. He continued to enlighten her.

"None of my sources had any concrete information: A flare of light and a few injuries here and there from the struggles. The smaller thefts seemed to be home invasions."

She trailed her paws through his umber mane combing it while she caressed his head with her free paw, he purred lowly in response. "And what of those?" She asked.

"The only notable detail is a weird artificial scent. It's potent but man-made. It's quite—repulsive. A musky, overbearing scent, it lingers in your snout and causes my nose stiffen." He stuck his tongue out in disgust at the memory. She narrowed her brow perplexed at the information.

"And on top of that... Animals have gone missing—Two to be exact—With no information **at all**." He gave sour expression as his tone grew solemn. She placed her paw on his back.

"Don't place this burden on yourself." She rustled through his mane, only to feel something odd in it. She rummaged through it and pulled out an envelope. She narrowed her brow suspiciously at the thing as she pulled out the dust and cotton from his mane.

"This is **my home**... I should know what's happening in my dominion." He glared at her and saw her soft expression.

 _She worries for good reason_. _Brooding will not accomplish anything_. He thought then sighed openly.

"Which is why I've given..." He noticed the item, a small envelope, in her paw and quickly grabbed it. She gave an inquisitive glance, looking unsettled for a moment at his sudden move but returned to a neutral expression. He noticed. "It's...Nothing—A report from my ward." He shoved it back into his mane.

She glanced at him intrigued. "Really, you need one of those?"

"More like a...police officer. She's good, I can rely on her. I know she's has a good heart, but I'm being pedantic at this point." He reasoned gazing back at her, then gave an eager glance. He wanted to return the favour for his mate grooming him.

"It's not always bad... Your focus could be—elsewhere though~" She shivered as she felt his tongue on her ears. He stopped for a moment before grooming her chest fur.

"I just want more intimacy."

"Then what you call this?" He grinned. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Sorry, I just feel like I'm not..." She paused. He knew what was troubling her and brought her closer in to his embrace nuzzling her cheek, her whiskers tickled his face.

"No...It's...Hard is all. Don't trivialize your own worth..." He sounded lost for the moment.

 _I've done that...Too much._

"You aren't a problem to me. But it'd help if you wouldn't throw me out, dear." He stated dryly with a smirk as he continued to clean his partner.

"That's for not telling me the truth right away, love. Crime and punishment, it's simple." She gave a tart reply with a satisfied smile as she swatted his nose with the end of her tail.

"Fair." He replied with a satisfied smirk of his own.

Serena eyes bulged in surprise as she remembered something. "I almost forgot the keepers finally found the rhino."

He gave an annoyed look of disdain as she mention the humans. "Incompetent fools. How have they gone this long without finding an animal the size of a car?"

"Apparently, they've found it out at a beach a good distance away. It should be a week before they grab a hold of it."

"Good, it got a vacation." He he gave a dark look, glancing back at his mate he expected a sour look...Instead, she gave him an alluring expression. His brow rose cautiously.

"Leonard. **Sit**." Her tone was firm, assertive. He blinked absently and smiled haughtily before he sat down and craned his head to her looking up at face.

"Have I told your pale-blue eyes are your third most attractive trait?"

"Uh huh. Haven't heard that...Wait—Third." She stated amused looking down at him.

"Yes, second would be your lovely voice. Booming when you want it to be, But when we're alone like this it's a husky, sensual sounding voice that just..." He chuckled softly, then closed his eyes. He purred deeply again at his mate's caress of his chin with the tip of her paw.

She rose her brow dubious at her mate's praise. "And?"

"The tiny little black spot on your spine." He stated calmly in her embrace.

She blinked and gave him a blank expression.

"It is the one beautiful imperfection on your lovely tan coat that makes me remember your beauty—Fleeting, but worth every glance." He elaborated.

Serena gave him inquisitive expression as she narrowed her brow. "Hm, aren't you poetic today." She started to comb through his mane, then began to message his temples. "If your going out today. You need to look presentable, proud, strong... _My_ _King_." She stated in a soft tone.

He arched his back up with blissful look on his face.

"Is it _still_ too early, dear? He asked playfully with a satisfied expression as he tilted his head towards her, his brown eyes staring into her own lovingly.

"There's always an exception." She brought his maw to hers, brushed her paws through his mane and held his head contently. He felt blithe briefly for a moment as his stress melted away.

"Ahem~" A female voice called out from above the railings.

"Why does this happen when we're about to start?" He asked.

Serena chuckled softly before turning to their guests, she nuzzled her mate's cheek. Leonard glanced over to see a Grey-furred Koala and a Gold-furred Monkey climb down the walls. He pulled away from his mate reluctantly.

"We can come back if your...Busy." Athena rubbed her head pulling down her ponytail, trying to come off as reserved but she looked more bashful instead due to her red cheeks.

Spice glanced at her and snorted mockingly. "Keep watching. He's proud and in charge, I'm sure _she_ wouldn't mind a voyeur." He whispered into her ear.

Her modest expression quickly changed to a hostile glare, reaching for her holster, but she restrained herself from grabbing the night stick. Athena relaxed by exhaling and placing her arms back to her sides. Again, he noticed where they were before and spoke. "Where'd you even get the stick?" He asked.

She didn't respond opting to stay silent.

"Never mind, it's obvious where you pulled that from." He smirked smugly at his crude comment.

She looked at him blankly and smirked knowingly. _That thing you use for a spine?_

"You don't want me answer that." She stated coolly.

"Whatever, police girl." He stated cheekily without a second thought wearing an absent-minded smile.

Leonard glanced at Serena pensively, she nodded in understanding.

"You've have your duties to attend to." She turned and walked to the cave resting by a near by stump near the entrance. He glanced at his mates maw as she held something...

"Sir, I assume we're heading to the polar exhibit first?" Athena stated as mater-of-fact.

He shook his head dismissively. "First, we give the Otter's food, Second, head to the Wolf preserve and finally question... **them**." He stated vehemently with a bitter tone.

She gave a proud smile. "Excellent, let's roll." She saluted at the Lion as he gave a proud smirk at her enthusiasm.

"Oh and one more thing...If you can..." He whispered the last words, Serena could barely hear them as she placed the something behind the stump.

"It's gonna be hard, but I'll try." Athena replied. Leonard looked at her fanny-pack curiously.

"Did you get those..."

She reached into her fanny-pack before he could complete his sentence and pulled item with a glossy white border: A photograph.

"Yup. **She** almost stole 'em." Athena gave him the picture as he grabbed it and inspected it, Serena watched him as he stared at the photo from afar. It brought a smile to his face. He placed the photo in his mane.

"Let's go." He walked forward to the wall, he crouched lower to the ground and leapt up onto it, he aimed for ledge at the top of the wall with his paws and grasped them tightly before he pulled himself up and over the railings. His two associates followed suit climbing a nearby tree to follow their leader out.

Serena looked up at her husband over the rails as he turned around and mouthed the words: 'Thank you.' to her.

She nodded and watched them head out. It only took a few moments for her to listen for their feet to tread further away before taking a deep breath and leering down at the paper on the ground.

The document was a summary of the one of the odd occurrences her husband told her about. The paper was titled: The White Phantom Caper. She skimmed through the notes but something caught her eye in the top corner of the paper: A picture of the culprit. She could still see a Grey figure holding a sack on the zoo grounds.

Unfortunately for her, the identity of the suspect was clawed out...She narrowed her brow, then whistled a familiar tune as the sound of flapping wings could be heard and a tiny bird rested on the stump in front of her...

….

"Left." Jimmy ordered.

Fighter stepped left to avoid a jagged rock. He continued to glance down at the phone as the map showed his current position, he had ten more meters to go and he had already caught two creatures. As they continued to walk Jimmy saw three little animals run toward them in a group.

"Right." He stated as Fighter moved to the right to avoid the group of cubs; a monkey, prairie dog, and a small wolf. They ran frantically in a line past the duo. The prairie pup was leading them. He noticed that the pup had a panicky expression while others had jeering grins.

"Can we stop for a bit, see where this thing will take us next?" Jimmy stated he could see his breathe due to the cold.

Fighter nodded and looked around, they past the Otter exhibit. He glanced over at a map of the discount zoo. It showed the crossroad and three different directions each directing them to another exhibit. The closest area to the next creature was the wolf exhibit to the north.

He noticed the raccoon's tail swinging around erratically tapping his back. "What's troubling you-" He looked up to see the group before stopping in front of the railings near the Otter's exhibit. The Prairie pup was out of breath and was being pestered by the wolf and monkey cub, shoving it around as they watched.

 _Odd, I thought the Wolf's here had brown fur, he's gray..._ He shook his head and buried the thought.

Fighter noticed how quiet Jimmy was as he watched them. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yea…Should we.." Jimmy stammered as he watched the group. "Should you..."

"No, It's better we don't get involved." He explained with a lukewarm tone. "Either one of two things happen; I stand up for the kid, which could lead him to still get attacked if I'm not around. Or hope some one sees this and isn't a coward..." He stated sourly.

"Still…" Jimmy held on to the bear's head tightly as his brow narrowed. He saw the monkey stare at them with a worried look as if he had been caught as the wolf held the pup. Fighter glared over at the group before turning around.

 _B_ _esides, you have to stand up to your aggressor sometime._

"Is it okay if I take a break from guiding you for a bit?" He sounded tired from his tone.

"Sure, rest your eyes, I'll take us there." He patted the raccoon head and walked toward the wolf exhibit leaving the group behind them.

"Hey, uh, do you ever get the feeling someone's watching you?" Jimmy asked.

"Occasionally. Don't get paranoid, that's Crack's job." Fighter stated trying to lighten the mood.

Jimmy tapped the bear's head.

"Fine, I'll Crack...Down on the jokes." He smirked.

Jimmy sighed as they continued to walk, as they got further away a blue bear glanced down at the duo from a far near the sign.

He looked at the map from below and sighed knowingly. Lech picked him up and held him up to see the map. He glanced back at the Otter exhibit to his left, then glanced to his right to see the reptile exhibit. It was the closest to their destination. "Okay, we've got a package to pick up." Mike said.

Lech nodded as he ran to the west end, Mike looked back cautiously at the group coming from the African Pavilion and scowled as they headed out.

Leonard's group had just arrived from the south.

The lion had a brown sack on his back with his entourage on either side of him. As they trekked over to their first stop they encountered some cubs laughing loudly as they passed. Athena glanced back at group she noticed something as the two cub's were walking away. A small bit of movement from a bush across from the Otter exhibit.

Leonard and Spice walked toward the exhibit and peered down the rails. There were Otters laying on their backs, treading water and a couple of them rolling around in mud below. They glanced above the wall seeing the group. Some of them swam toward the wall as the bag was being lowered into the exhibit by rope.

"Go down their and divide up their food accordingly." Leonard told Spice.

He complied, climbing over the rails to slide down the wall. He opened the bag to reveal fresh bundles of salmon, the Otters' mouths began to water. Spice pulled it out a second bag and showed it's contents to the inhabitants earning some odd looks. "Oooh, is that a marinade?" One of them exclaimed cheerily.

The monkey shook his head then gave them firm, serious glance as he continued his explanation. "I'm only going to tell you this once: Spread this stuff on the fish you don't want to eat. Give it to your phantom or whatever." He gave them a bottle.

Leonard watched closely as Spice began to share out their meal.

"Athena, do you still have his camera on you?" He turned to see she wasn't with them. His ears perked up as he heard the sound of leaves rustling looking back to see her just standing there in front of a bush.

Athena watched the bush intently as she heard a faint wail, she parted the leaves and peered inside to see a young prairie cub with a small bruise on his cheek, his eyes were red. It was clear he was crying before.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He sniffed before nodding but he didn't bother to reply verbally. She noticed and remembered the two cubs.

"Did they throw you in here?" She asked. He shook his head pulling a leaf from the bush. He began to stare at intently picking it piece by piece with his paw. Athena glanced at the leaf curiously.

"Your lucky..." He didn't bother to look up. She didn't mind the silence and continued. "If they'd picked that bush over there..." She pointed across to a tree with a small bush below it. "You'd be itchy for a week." She chuckled softly.

The dog looked up to her and stared at her quietly then started to laugh. She stared at his forehead with a concerned look, then licked her thumb and wiped the dirt off his forehead.

Leonard watched as she cleaned the cub's face he could hear the young one giggling from afar. The sight gave him a warm feeling as he smiled wryly. He saw Athena step back from the bush as the cub emerged from it hopping around, she knelt down and whispered something in the cubs ear.

"Yo, iron sides. The deed's done." Spice stated.

Leonard turned to see Spice hopping over the rails and onto the pavement. He was about to ask something when the same cub from before ran by them with a happy look on his face, he glanced at it for a briefly as it waved to him and continued to sprint ahead of them. It something around it's neck-

"Hey! That's my sister's camera, what the hell?!" Spice exclaimed angrily as he was about to run after him, the Lion stopped him as Athena joined them.

"Relax, he's going to bring it back after he's done with it." Athena explained.

"How do I know he won't pawn the thing off?" He asked.

"The kid was thrown into a bush, I doubt selling an old camera will be on his mind." She replied sharply. "Besides, he wanted to help me."

The group started to walk back to the map. All the while Spice was leering at her, she glared back at him unaffected by his glance.

"What? Are you going to beat up a child?" She asked.

"Depends, if they started it..." Spice said jokingly.

"Typical monkey." She stated bitterly.

He gritted his teeth. "What's that supposed to-"

"That's enough." Leonard interrupted. "We have to go to the Wolf exhibit, we're wasting time." He wanted to get as much information as he could.

Athena stood firmly in front of the Lion. "Sir, if I could interject?" Leonard glanced at the Koala pensively. "Can we make a pit stop? I need to find those two or least tell the this to the cup's parents..." She gave a stern look, it was clear she wouldn't allow this indigence go.

Spice walked ahead of her. "Look, we've got a schedule to keep..."

"That's acceptable." Leonard stated. She bowed before thanking the Lion, however the monkey had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What." Spice said annoyed, his brow narrowed.

"I believe I know who the prairie dogs parents are, follow me." Leonard began to turn south back to the African Pavilion the two followed the Lion.

"Ugh, you just had to add more didn't you?" Spice complained while folding his arms.

She rolled her eyes and didn't bother with his whining. "By the way, what was in the other bag?" She asked. He gave a surprised look.

"Nothing that concerns you." Leonard quickly replied as they continued to walk.

….

* * *

"Here's a good spot to stop." Fighter leaned back on the exhibit wall as he heard the phone alert and stared down at it. He saw a creature with long claws, a spiked back, and beady eyes. He sent out his blue turtle at it to fight.

"How's the game? Looks fun." Jimmy asked as he hopped off his head and onto the rail. He saw the turtle shoot water at it from its mouth.

"It's fun, repetitive, but relatively amusing." He replied as he flicked the screen. Jimmy leaned in over his shoulder and continued to watch.

As the two were staring at the phone a group of monkeys walked by them, only to stop and briefly look in their general direction. A group of birds flew overhead catching the attention of the Raccoon. As they flew away his attention was drawn to the group across the exhibit, one of them leering at the two. Jimmy tapped the bear's shoulder to grab his attention. He glanced at Jimmy before he pointed to the group. Fighter peered over at them. Something felt familiar to him he couldn't place his paw on it.

On the far left he noticed that one of them had a shorter tail, it's tip was a paler then his brown fur; the one beside him had hair that looked like the top of an onion. The other monkey was the most familiar to him he had a brutish look, there was a scar below his cheek and he had a contempt expression on his face, while the last one looked disheveled in appearance. His fur was unkempt, bits of it left out like he had just woken up. He had a large clump of hair on his head that resembled pompadour. He looked distant as he signaled them to go with a gesture of his head.

He started to walk away as the rest followed him.

"What was that about?" Jimmy asked.

"No clue. Let's not waste time worrying over nothing." Fighter said.

Jimmy peered at them one last time as they left. "That last guy seemed...Off."

He couldn't place it.

"He seemed grim." Fighter flicked the screen again as a red ball hit the creature. _Where have I seen that one before?_ He snapped his finger, "One of those _Stronzos_ were apart of Spice's click." He remembered punching the brutish one.

 _And I got 50 bucks in a game of twenty one from one of them_. He chuckled inwardly.

"Who?" Jimmy asked aware of whom he was referring to.

"Sugar's brother." He replied as another creature appeared on the phone.

" **Who**?" He asked again.

"Forget it." He went back to them game.

"Psst."

Fighter's ears perked at the sound but he didn't acknowledge it as Jimmy gave a confused look as he looked around.

"Psst, over here."

The sound was close but Jimmy was still trying to find it.

"On the ledge." The voice said.

Jimmy peered over the bear to see a brown wolf leaning on the ledge of the exhibit staring at them. He ushered them over with his head. Jimmy tapped Fighter's arm and pointed to it. He glanced at the wolf.

"What do **you** want?" Fighter asked narrowing his brow. He started to realize how small this place was as he kept seeing familiar faces.

"Hey, bud could you do me a favour?" He asked.

"No." He stated disinterested looking back down at the cellphone.

The wolf glared at him.

"Can't you at least hear me out before you shut me down?"

Fighter rose his finger up to the Wolf's snout not looking up from the device. The phone started to play a time as the tortoise started to glow white on the screen:

 _Da da da, da da da da da!_

The blue tortoise transformed into a large tortoise with two barrels coming out of its shell. Fighter nodded approvingly, then glanced at the wolf. "Again, no." He replied with deadpan expression.

"Asshole." The wolf growled.

"Haven't heard that one before, got anything else? His sarcasm was in full swing today as he replied dryly.

"Wow, can't even help a friend?" He asked. The bear glanced over at the wolf with a cold look.

"You aren't my friend, far from it...And I'm pretty sure you bit me once."

Jimmy leaned onto the bear's head lazily. "You could just help, out of the goodness of your heart."

Fighter rose his brow dubiously. "Jim, you remind me myself when I was younger."

The raccoon gave an intrigued look, he seemed proud.

 _Young and stupid._ He thought.

"I guess Scarface..."

"Who—Oh." He interrupted quickly, he realized just then he was talking about Clyde. "What happened?" He asked.

"We stuck 'em with cub-sitting and he...Sucks. Literally, we could replace him with a rock and the rock would probably provide them with a better source of entertainment." The wolf looked disappointed.

"And you want me to take over?" He surmised. The wolf nodded.

Fighter gave a hesitant look as he narrowed his brow. He glanced over at Jimmy, he gave him a pleading look as his lip quivered. "No, not gonna work twice." He looked away from the raccoon and immediately was greeted with the puppy-dog look from the wolf beside him. Both of them were giving him the look as he sighed and looked down at the phone.

He heard the dog whine.

"Have you no **dignity** , sir?" Fighter glared at the wolf.

"Do you have heart?"

He glared back at the wolf. He shrunk back a bit.

"Come on, F. He did give you back your stuff." Jimmy tried to prompt his sense of decency, which he assumed he had. Fighter inhaled deeply, he wasn't sure about this.

"I know, but that's-"

"And he gave us some food." Jimmy smirked as he licked his lips.

Fighter remained hesitant. "I know but-"

"He did steal it from us." The wolf added bitterly.

Fighter glared back at the wolf.

"Your not helping." The wolf shifted back on the ledge.

"It just...I don't trust this..." He said.

"Let it go man, he'd help you in your time of need." Jimmy stated as matter of fact with pleasant smile. He couldn't say no to that face.

"...Fine. Hold the phone." He gave the raccoon the device and started to climb the rails, turning his body around and hanging onto the edge, he looked up at Jimmy. He smiled warmly at him before he dropped down. The wolf started to talk to the cubs behind him.

"Alright pups, your **entertainment** is here."

Fighter clasped his paws together and turned around. "Okay guys let's have some-" His eyes bulged as he saw the herd of cubs barreling toward him with excitement in their eyes. He glanced over at wolf that brought him in, he was smiling wily while standing beside Clyde sleeping on a rock...He immediately cursed silently.

" _Stugots_..." He was immediately swarmed by the six cub's pulling down into a mini mosh-pit.

Clyde opened his eyes and yawned loudly. He gave a surprised look at the cubs playing with their new guest. He glared at the wolf beside him. "Bosco, you couldn't handle those kids yourself?"

Bosco gave him a frightened expression. "Please, I wouldn't survive a minute. Don't have time for that"

Clyde rolled his eyes as he tried to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, the sounds of cubs yipping, and a bear crying out in pain halted that. He looked around the area for a moment then a voice yelled out to him from above:

"Hey bud, how's it going?!" The jackal looked up and saw the brown raccoon waving at him from a far.

"How's the pack life!" He continued to shout over the cubs.

"Who's yelling!" An old female voice called out from the cave.

Clyde narrowed his brow. _There's no way in hell we're doing this_.

He stood up from his spot and started to walk to a nearby tree. He past Fighter not bothering to help him from the group of cub's jumping him. Most of them were keeping him down on the grass as he tried to crawl away, one of them was chew on his right ear as he tried to get it off.

"Sup Fighter." He said causally not bother to help.

"Sorry-can't-talk! Trying not to have a matching set of ears, thank you!"

The cubs' attention was drawn to Clyde as they hopped off their chew toy and ran to the black-backed Jackal. After they left him, Fighter patted his body to make sure everything was still there. He sighed then immediately glared at the wolf. Bosco grinned innocently as the bear started to march over to him, he stretched a bit and cracked his neck menacingly with a sardonic grin as the wolf gulped.

The cub's ran around Clyde hopping and jumping on the animal's back. He looked disinterested at them as he had a small chuckle. "C'mon guys, go play with Bosco." He climbed up the tree near the exhibit wall the cubs turned around saw Bosco being held in a headlock by Fighter.

"We need to run..." Bosco exclaimed with fear in his eyes.

 _Click_

"Now we can chat without having to strain our voices." Clyde stated.

Jimmy craned his neck towards him as if he wanted something. It took him a second to realize he hadn't answered his question. "Right. My pack life—it's shitty."

Jimmy narrowed his brow. "Stop being negative, I'm sure it's not all bad."

"No, it's pretty crappy. I'm at the bottom of the totem pole."

"You'll work your way up. In your own way." He patted his head.

Clyde chuckled bitterly, but smiled. "I doubt it, but thanks." A loud shrill shriek was heard from the exhibit, and after a moment Fighter climbed up from the exhibit.

Clyde looked at him curiously. "What the hell was that?"

Fighter chuckled softly and gave a Cheshire grin. "We were running in circles for a bit and I tripped the rat."

Clyde smirked wolfishly. "Nice."

Jimmy peered over the rail to see the cub's playing with their new victim, biting his ears. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Clyde glanced over causally. "He'll live, serves him right for shirking his duty."

Fighter turned to the raccoon with a leer as he narrowed his brow.

"Oh, thanks for taking pictures of us running for our lives there." He gave him dubious glance.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"I heard a camera go off and saw some lights flicker." He explained. They both gave him dubious look.

 _Huh, just my imagination? Better change the subject._

"Didn't you tell me before you wanted to show your favourite spot for food?"

"Oh right, it's in the park, I'm guaranteed to find at least one hot-dog." Jimmy ran ahead in the direction of the park.

"Hey wait up, I need the phone!" He followed the raccoon quickly as they left the Jackal alone.

"Could of said goodbye, whatever." He turned around to climb the rail when a voice called out from behind him.

"You there, we've come to ask some questions." Athena said. He turned to see the trio behind him. He flinched at the large umber-manned lion behind him, he was three times his size. It spoke first.

"It's better if we talk to the elder she should know what happened." He surmised.

Clyde regained his composure. "Unfortunately she's trying to sleep. The weather is terrible for her bones." He explained.

"Great, we came here for info about the thefts and we're coming up dry from our first lead." Spice folded his arms.

"Thefts?" Clyde couldn't help feeling anxious about the group. His little habitat may cost him If they're looking for him.

"A couple of thefts have surfaced, the most recent was around here." Athena's gaze shifted to the Jackal, he saw her brown eyes focus on his intently. "Do you know anything that would be of use?" She asked sternly. He paused looking the group over, he had nothing to lose. He had to play it smart.

"Yea, I do."

"Well then out with it." She hastened.

"Yea, spit it out." Spice stated impatiently.

"I didn't see everything, it was dark okay!" He snarled back at the monkey. The group looked at him apprehensively.

 _Great start, genius._ They all were staring at him, he was getting uncomfortable. He started again.

"There were popping noises, the lights got knocked out...And that's about it." He turned around to climb back into the exhibit.

Athena narrowed her brow. "That's it?"

He nodded. "Ask the polar bears, heck the victims would be even better." He dropped down and left the group alone.

"Fantastic, back to square one." Athena sounded disappointed.

"Don't get discouraged, we've ignored the most logical route so far. Athena, go question the bears. Spice..." He glared down at him pensively. "Your relieved for now."

"Cool." He glared back at the Koala and furrowed his brow. "You get back my sister's camera." He demanded.

"I'll take care of it." She said causally.

"Wait." Leonard stated as he whispered something in her ear. She gave a confused expression before nodding reluctantly. She bowed to Leonard and started to walk to the bear exhibit.

Leonard started to walk away from Spice, he needed to relax before heading off to the polar bears. That was going to be a headache.

 _The park would be the best place._ He thought as he walked to his destination.

Spice watched the Lion pensively and carefully followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Remember, if you see him-Leave him alone._ She remembered his words well, but it still troubled her.

Athena marched past various animal exhibits toward her destination shivering for a moment as she braved the cold. As she trekked further she stopped near a wooden sign, it had a small illustration of a bear. She was close. However, the Koala heard something close by. She glanced over to the rails the exhibit. There was a brown sack thrown carelessly over the ledge and Grey paw on the ledge as well.

"God I wish I had longer legs." The animal exclaimed. She walked over to the ledge and offered her paw. It grabbed her without hesitation. She immediately regretted helping the animal as she saw him hop over the exhibit rail. Evil grabbed the bag without acknowledging her presence. Her brow narrowed in displeasure. There he was: The Thief. The Tormenter. The Tyrant. All in one. He's going back there today, she was sure of it...But she just had to stand there... And let him go.

She glared vehemently at him as he walked past. Curious about the animal, he glanced at her briefly noticing her intense glare, he looked disinterested. "Creeepy. Jeez, take a picture why don't ya?" Evil stated. He looked down at her waist to see her fanny pack and smirked. "Huh, what are the odds?"

She continued glaring silently.

She could apprehend him.

 **Right. Now**.

Why did he insist on leaving him? Unfortunately, she wouldn't get that answer from Leonard. She respected his decision, but it still bothered her deeply. He walked by her whistling in a pleasant tune.

An audible sigh came from Athena as she dropped down to the exhibit. She peered at the entrance and started to walk to it but, a loud thud came from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder seeing a blue bear holding a black bag and a Grey mouse on his head, he crawled down onto the ground as the bear walked to her and gave a flirtatious grin.

He inspected her apparel briefly. "Hello officer, what brings you here?" Lech asked.

"I'm here about a recent theft." She replied calmly, her eyes wondered to the cave entrance.

Lech wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close while holding the bag. "Well babe, I could tell you everything I know somewhere **private**." He grinned.

"I have feeling that'd be a waste of my time." She peered again into the cave and saw it's occupants. She elbowed him in his rib cage to wriggle out his grip. Lech grimaced and growled at the sharp pain. "I'll ask your leader if you don't mind." She entered the cave calmly and left Lech alone with a scowl.

"I'm the Alpha." He frowned annoyed, he didn't like being ignored. Mike walked past with a blase expression.

"Give it rest dude, let's give Nerd his package."

Lech rolled his eyes and muttered something before entering the cave. They both noticed she was already talking with Prozac in the living room by the kitchen while Sara and Cara were watching television. He walked toward them with Mike in tow.

"...If that's the case then this could be a problem. We've lost a lot of things recently." Prozac said worried. He cupped his chin.

"Such as?" She pulled out a notepad and a pencil from her fanny pack.

"W-We lost...The TV remote..." He realized mid-sentence how frivolous the item was. She gave him dubious expression in response but wrote it down regardless. Lech heard this and glanced at the duo on the couch suspiciously, he noticed the pink bear shifting on the couch seat uncomfortably. He narrowed his brow inquisitively and quickly glanced over the chair arm. Sara and Cara looked at the bear suspiciously.

"What now?" Sara asked. The bear dropped his bag on side. Lech didn't bother to reply as he shoved her off the couch unceremoniously. Both Athena and Prozac glanced over to the couch as Cara glared at Lech. He saw the remote stuck in the couch and pulled it out much to Cara's surprise.

"Here's the remote, she hid it over here with her **gigantic** ass." He said bluntly.

Athena briefly glanced over watching her get up. Sara grabbed the remote from Lech's paws and whacked him with it. _Eh, it's a 4/10_. _Nothing to write home about_.

"Any other items?" She asked.

Prozac watched the two argue and sighed knowingly. "Not that I know of."

Cara slowly avoided the confrontation by inching away from the potential fight.

"Gay told me he was missing his sowing machine." She stated.

Athena smiled warmly at her as she wrote it down.

"The runt has it!" Sara yelled. She continued to whack him with the remote as he held the back of his head. Mike watched while sitting on the bag he left on the side of the couch. As she went for another swing Lech finally caught her hand and turned to Athena.

"I know two things that are actually missing: A power drill, and a fork." He replied.

Athena looked inquisitively at him as she wrote it down. She wanted to inspect this further. "Odd choice of things to steal. You sure they're not misplaced?"

Lech dodged a swipe from Sara. "Definitely. Both of them won't stop mentioning it." He quickly tripped Sara onto the couch. He laughed mockingly at her. She rose up and lunged at him. He dodged the attack but she darted around him and put him in a choke hold. Prozac leered at the two as Athena glanced intrigued by the struggle.

Lech managed to get free of the hold and throw her into the table smashing it in half. She growled in pain laying on the ground about to get up again. "Ack!" She held her back and gave a pained groan before pulling out a splinter.

"Ha! Serves you right." He said mockingly.

"Dude, too much force. You don't fight women." Mike chastised.

"She started it, and she's tough." He argued.

Cara narrowed her brow annoyed at the male. "Mind if I burrow this?" She pointed to the baton on her waist.

Athena pulled it off and handed it to her. "Please, it's on me." She walked around the couch behind Lech then tapped his shoulder and as he turned around she gave the bear a clout blow with the baton on his snout.

"Owww!" He yelped as Sara laughed mockingly at Lech as a bit of blood dripped from his nose.

Athena watched with a satisfied grin.

"Serves you right, asshole." Sara said. Cara looked displeased. She knew this didn't need to happen. Sara glared knowingly at her with a pout. "He...Started it." She lazily replied.

Cara gave a deadpan expression narrowing her brow. "That worked when we were three."

Sara rolled her eyes. "I'm dealing with a child, it's fitting." She folded her arms and gave Lech a look of contempt.

"This happen often?" Athena asked Prozac.

"You have no idea. Honestly, I'm glad someone else could handle it. Despite the violence." He narrowed his brow annoyed.

"Eh, it's attractive to show your aggressive side now and again." She smiled as she walked over to the group. Leaving Prozac with a dubious look, unsure of how to gauge her reply.

Athena walked toward the group extending her paw out to help Sara up, she looked at it and shook her head. "I'm fine." Sara replied, rising up and dusting herself off. Cara noticed some splinters in her fur and she started them pull out. Lech glanced at her rear and laughed. She had a three of them jutting out.

"I got this. Hold still."Athena reached down much to Sara's discontent.

"No yo—ow!" She pulled out three of them and patted her lower-back. Sara leered at her silently as she pulled out her notebook again. Athena wrote in it briefly before ripping out the paper and handing it over to Cara.

"I'd love to keep in contact with you all for _further_ investigation." Athena stated staring at Cara. "And what was your name? Mine's, Athena." She gave a meaningful look, batting her eyes before extending her paw to her.

Cara grabbed the paper and spoke. "It's Cara. I hope you find the group before anything terrible happens."

"They will be brought to justice…" Her expression was stern.

 _A shame there was nothing of note._ She scowled and looked distant as she glanced at Lech."Who did they belo-"

"Oh, I love your hair!" She was brought out of her thought as Cara ran her paws through her long locks. Athena felt entranced by her eyes, they looked joyful, She even had a warm benign smile...A slight bit of red was on her cheeks as looked away.

"Thank my mother for that, heh heh." She chuckled softly embarrassed.

"That's so nice. You two must be close." Cara asked.

"Isn't it time to continue your **investigation**?" Sara asked coldly staring at Athena. She nodded in response.

"Right. Thank you for time, all of you." She bowed and started to walk away.

"Hey! I have something that'll help you." She heard a loud voice, she looked over at Lech instinctively and he grinned in response. She narrowed her brow annoyed at the attempt to keep her there longer.

"Oi, down here!" Mike stated. She looked down surprised at the loud voice, but knelt down to the mouse.

"Look, the night we got robbed, I smelt something." His brow narrowed intently. It was a musky, strong arouma. So, I went back and I found something: The weapon.

" **Where**!" She stated with a renewed vigor.

"Near the polar bear exhibit. I left in a bush: a black baseball bat, with initials on it. I…" He tried to remember what else but it didn't matter as the Koala picked him and kissed him on his cheek. He grinned knowingly looking back a Lech furrowing his brow and muttering under his breath. She plopped him on the ground and quickly ran out of the cave.

She had a determined look on her face as well as a pleased grin. As she exited the cave she noticed a similar looking brown jackal hopping along the rails. _I'll grab the evidence first_. She quickly climbed a nearby tree and bolted to scene of the crime.

...

* * *

 _What..._

 _What did I do!?_

 _No_. He thought.

He knew what did this...But how was the better question.

Leonard watched in shock as he saw the black bear being carried off by one of the polar bear's along with a brown raccoon being held by the other. Both of them struggled as they past his hiding spot, he wanted to help but he was still dumbfounded as he looked down blankly in his paw, glaring down at the bear doll.

 _Moments before_

Leonard continued to walk toward the park passing multiple trees and benches. On his way there his eye caught an animal's tail hanging from a trashcan. He paid it no mind as he felt the cold air brush across his face gently. Continuing his trek forward he finally reached the entrance of the main park area. Benches were scattered across the grassy plain, some placed under the trees for shade from the sun's rays. He saw a brown object fly through the air at the far end of the park, then he glanced down as a squirrel caught his eye, it ran across the ground and into a bush on his right to a nearby tree leading into a small forest area.

As he looked away for a moment he glanced back to the park—A soft, pleasant smile grew on his face. Fighter was sitting on a bench near the edge of the park, behind him were a few bushes and trees. He was looking down at something and hadn't noticed him yet. Leonard marched forward, only to hesitate for a moment. He remembered the last encounter prior. The bear seemed troubled about his presence.

 _Should I even try?_ _Maybe it-_

"Yoooo! Check out this haul!" He heard a younger sounding voice behind him. He glanced over and saw a brown raccoon holding a bag of garbage in his paws it blocking his view. Leonard stiffened as he whipped his head over to the bear. He would see him immediately and want to leave...He didn't want that, he needed information.

His first instinct was to hide.

He growled and jumped into a near bush avoiding the mammal from crashing into him, as well as the bear from seeing him.

The ground in the forest was wet and slippery as he slid briefly and collided with a tree to break his momentum, the impact caused a few birds to fly out over head. After he gained his bearings he realized that surrounding area was littered with mud and puddles. He peered back at the park seeing the raccoon from earlier with a large garbage bag in front of the black bear. He watched intently then paused as he realized how...Demeaning and creepy this was.

 _What I am doing? I'm king, a proud ruler. And now, I'm hiding? No. Worse. I'm stalking._

He was about to hold his head in shame till he the saw mud on his paw. The Lion gave a frustrated growl and walked back to a tree wiping it off on it. He sighed in defeat. He's doing this, willingly or not. He glanced over to see the raccoon rummaging through the bag. The mammal was talking but he couldn't hear from where he was.

He needed to get closer.

He crawled through forest using the bushes for cover. He distanced himself from the park bench but he was still fairly close to the duo as the raccoon pulled out a can out of the bag, he inspected it and shook his head throwing it over into the forest and hitting a tree beside him, he watched him pull out something out of the bag causing the bear to narrow his brow and stick out his tongue.

"Jimmy, that is absolutely disgusting." Fighter said disappointed.

Leonard saw a half eaten doughnut in the raccoon's black paws, it had a green mold attached to it's ends. The raccoon inspected it, sniffing it briefly before shrugging as he gobbled it down. He licked his lips and gulped it down patting his belly.

"I bring Tanked here all the time and he loves it." He stated.

There was a moment of silence then a small chuckle from Fighter. He knew the red bear wasn't picky.

Jimmy pouted and placed his paw on his hip. "Don't be afraid to try something new."

"I'd rather not. Fish heads are better than what your getting." Fighter started to tap the phone. A shrill cry came from the phone that made Leonard's ears ring as he held his head down. "Team's coming around nicely."

Jimmy squinted quizzically. "Uh huh. Your taste buds aren't ready for this culinary perfection." He smirked giddily. Fighter looked up from the phone and gave him a bemused expression.

"Pull out one thing from that bag that's remotely edible."

"Is that a challenge?" He asked.

Fighter stayed silent but gave the Raccoon a mild look of amusement.

 _He wouldn't... Would he_? Leonard paused.

He really didn't know what he'd do. It had been a long time since…He shook his head as he felt something plop unto him. He glanced down at a puddle beside him and saw a squirrel on top of his head. He gave a frustrated look at his reflection. He continued to listen to them despite the animal picking at his mane. The Raccoon was throwing various items around the park area.

"Ooooh, I think found something perfect! Quick question though: What's the worst thing you've eaten?" He shouted still tearing through the bag.

"The **worst** food? Fried worm burger…Hands down." Fighter replied shuddering as Jimmy threw out a can over his head to the side. Leonard chuckled briefly remembering both Pitch and Locke racked with tummy aches from the food in question. He watched the Raccoon pull out a pristine hotdog with relish on it. Fighter glared at the food suspiciously.

"I don't trust that...It's too clean." He leered at it menacingly.

Jimmy brought the hot-dog to his snout. "Come on, you only live on-"

 _Wooooosh_!

He saw the bear's ears perked as he turned to the sound, a loud thud echoed from the park as the bear held his ear in pain. A football had hit the bear directly in his ear and the impact also knocked the food from the raccoon's hand as well. The ball bounced around beside them aimlessly as a jeering laugh was heard. Leonard scowled at the source of the sound: Butch, the second in command of the polar bears. Along with his companion…Leonard forget that one's name.

"Opps." The one-armed one said.

"Ha! C'mon Steven, you have to be more careful." He berated as he patted the one-armed bear on the back. Fighter rubbed his ear and glared up at the polar bear.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked. Butch gave a deadpan expression.

"Playing football, duh. Mind picking that up for us?" He asked pointing to the ball.

The bear glared up at Butch then to the ball, it destroyed the hot-dog leaving it in pieces. "Fine, you saved me from the second most terrible thing to parse my lips." He walked past a distraught looking raccoon. Fighter patted the raccoon as he got up and sat on the bench. The bear crouched down, wiped it off and handed the ball to him. Butch swiped it from his paw and smirked.

"Heh, your welcome. I'd be happy to find more ways of helping you that involve hitting you." Leonard heard the bear mutter something as Butch rose his brow dubiously. "What was that?" Butch asked dubiously.

Fighter smirked knowingly, not willing to say what it was. A loud monotone voice spoke out from the bench, it was his cellphone. Jimmy held the device with a brown muffin at his side.

 _Stronzo._ It said. "Translation: Asshole."

The bear glared at the phone in silence as the polar bear glared down at him. "Ha, funny. I'm in a good mood today...So your lucky I don't pound you into the ground." He glanced curiously at the bear's attire.

Fighter gave a deadpan expression. "Ho-ray." He stated sarcastically with strained smile as Steven walked over to the raccoon and glanced at the phone curiously. Jimmy noticed the looming shadow he cast over device and looked up to see the bear above him. He gave friendly smile before offering the muffin to him.

Fighter glanced at Steven with a fixed, pained expression. "You don't think it's little one-sided playing against someone with one arm?" He asked.

Butch narrowed his brow as if he took offense. "What the hell you on about?"

"Is your ego so small you need to pick on the handicapped?" He said grinning playfully.

Butch furrowed his brow and gave a low growl as he glared at the bear. It was clear he went a little too far and he realized that immediately.

"Okay. Fine, sensitive topic. It's clear there's nothing to joke about here."

Butch glared down at the bear. "Uh huh. Tell me kid, what's so funny about someone losing their arm?"

Fighter rose his paws up apologetically. "Look, I didn't mean to cause any trouble…"

"Believe me your kind already has caused enough trouble." He abruptly stated.

 _For once, I sort of agree with him_. As Leonard watched them the squirrel climbed down into his mane.

Fighter glanced up at the bear with a scowl. "Okay first, your **kind**. Hello pot, I wonder if you saw the kettle: It's standing on your foot. Second..."

Butch pointed his finger down into the bear's face. "Yes, your **kind.** We are not in the same category as you numbskulls. So, run along and be the submissive bear **your** species are meant to be." He smirked.

Fighter's brow narrowed as he clenched his fist. Butch continued to glare down menacingly. The black bear then nodded and clapped his paws together. "Sure. We'll be out ' **arms** way. It's kinda new to me though, I wish I was as skilled as the one-armed bandit though." He went wide-eyed as he feigned surprise while placing his paw on his face, hiding his smile as he received a death glare.

"Alright, it got a little out of **hand**...I'm sure we can get this sorted out." He glanced back at bench as he saw Jimmy with disdainful, begrudging look. Steven mimicked his expression except he looked more deadpan.

Butch cracked his knuckles.

"Come on now, two wrongs don't make a **riiiight** …" Fighter rose his brow knowingly.

 _Stop talking._ Leonard stated as he shook his head he wondered where he picked up that habit.

"Well I'm stumped, how you do think he's going to get out of this?" Jimmy replied then immediately gasped. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." He said quickly to Steven.

"It's okay, your fine." He stated calmly. Jimmy smiled and gave the muffin to him. Steven glanced at it oddly before devouring it in one bite.

Butch pulled the bear by up his Scarf. "Eh heh, heh ahh—Your just gonna have to hit me. I deserve it…" He grimaced as he rubbed his cheek. Leonard saw this and readied himself.

 _That's enough I'll…_ He stopped noticing something familiar on the ground: the bear doll he stole from the Teal coloured bear. The squirrel was standing over it, it was licking it's cheek. Leonard stalked the animal as it inspected the doll and as the Lion loomed over the squirrel it looked up briefly before running away. He carefully picked up the doll off the ground. He wiped off a bit of mud on the doll and walked back to his previous spot.

He saw Butch still holding the bear up by his scarf with a clenched fist to his waist. **"** Alright Mr. Comedian. **Apologize** properly. Now." He stated calmly.

He looked over at Stephen still sitting with Jimmy as the watched him he nodded. "I'm sorry. We cool?"

Butch gave a meaningful glare. He was silent as if he was pondering. "Fine. But on one condition: give me the scarf and we'll leave without kicking your asses."

Fighter growled deeply while glaring at the bear directly. "Hell no."

"The raccoon or your scarf. Choose, asshole."

Jimmy blinked in surprise. "Wait wha-" Steven picked him by the nape of his neck with a grin on his face.

"Sorry friend. It's just business."

Butch dropped him on the grass letting him land on his back painfully. He slowly rose up and leered at Butch defiantly. Leonard gripped the doll in his paw tightly as he watched the Butch smirk knowingly at the bear.

He watched the bear's back stiffen as he balled his fist. He heard his steady breathes as his shoulders rose up and down. They glared silently at each other. He could see the bear's smug, condescending smirk. It brought a sick feeling in the Lion's stomach. He watched Fighter as he unclenched his fist…He placed his paws behind his neck and untie the scarf while walking up to Butch.

Butch looked back at Steven knowingly as he signaled the bear to let the Raccoon go. He complied as Jimmy fell flat on his face. Leonard moved to get a better look at the bear's face. He had a scornful expression as he glared darkly at Butch. Fighter turned to his gaze back to the bear and handed him the scarf. "Much better, Steven, come 'ere." He walked over to the Polar bear and tied it around his neck. Steven smiled jovially as he patted the cloth. Butch looked down at the bear mockingly as Jimmy joined his side. "How's it look?" Butch asked the two.

They both remained silent. the remark didn't pass over the black bear's head. He leered back at Butch, unable to do anything. But it didn't matter to him if he got a response, the point was made: He had his precious possession now and there was nothing he could do about it. Butch started to walk away as he gestured Steven to follow.

Leonard's blood boiled as he watched the bear's confident stride. This was...Deplorable. At that moment the Lion's vision went red. He gripped the doll, focusing...The only thing stopping him from jumping out of his place was the single fact that if emerged from his hiding spot, it would only cause him more trouble. But the desire to slam that bear down again was something he wished he could do at this moment. Instead, he spoke abruptly with venom in his voice:

" **Mongrels like you should be shot**." Their voices echoed as Leonard paused suddenly shocked. The polar bears stopped dead in their tracks. Luckily the bear's voice was louder as Butch glared back and saw Fighter with a wide-eyed expression….

 _Present_

What was that? The bear had said the exact words he spoke. Was it coincidence? Maybe a slip of tongue. He pondering briefly about it. He shook his head dismissively. There was a look of genuine surprise…

"Hey, Dip shit! Move out of the way!" He heard Butch shout out at someone. He peered up from the bush and saw Bart's boy blocking their path. He rose his paws up apprehensively.

"Hey, I'm not stopping you." Spice stepped to the side and allowed them to go forward with their hostages. An audible growl and the shriek of the raccoon pleading and screaming we're heard as they grew further away. Spice walked toward the bench and looked around. He turned his back to the forest. "Where the hell is he? He went this way I'm sure of it."

Leonard brow narrowed. _This power...What were its limitations_? _How would he be able to use this effectively_? He pondered this as he glared at Spice still trying to look for him. The owl wouldn't provide the information he seeked. Too many questions would be asked. Maybe...He could tap into a different source, Something close to home... He stepped out of the brush and greeted his stalker.

Spice heard the noise and turned suddenly with a freighted expression.

"Hello, _boy_."

...

* * *

"Two Martinis. Enjoy." Sugar stated as she placed the drinks on round table. The two Lemurs grabbed their drinks and started to chat with each other.

"So, did ya hear about the disappearances? Two animals went missing and they haven't found them yet."

"Yeah. Gone without a single trace. Everybody won't shut up about it. It's garnered as much attention as the petty thefts."

The other Lemur shivered in response. "This is so creepy, what if there's a serial murderer on the lose? We aren't safe man!"

"Relax. From what I've heard they've only happen in the forest...For all we know another feral animal could've done it and we're blowing it out of proportion." He surmised as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah but…" The lemur looked anxious as the other animal continued. Sugar rolled her eyes and tuned them out as she got to the counter glaring at the large stool with disdain. She hopped onto it to reach the counter. She was three and half feet tall and loving every minute of it.

The bar was lively today. Although, there were only four tables, and only two animals sat at each—At least she saw some new faces. She reached over the counter to grab a rag and wipe the sweat from her brow. She closed her eyes for the moment. Ignoring the sounds of the bar and it's patrons for a moment of peace...

 _Creeeak_.

Except for the sound of creaking, old wood. She shook her head dismissively as the sound of footsteps accompanied the creaks from the basement. She leaned on the edge of the counter and peered over her shoulder at the basement door as it opened. Her father stepped out, closing the door behind him. "Well I'll be, isn't this a pleasant sight." She said with a soft genuine smile.

Bart's eyes wondered slowly around the bar observing his surroundings. He had just woken up, he slept there for the night. A regular habit he formed accidentally but he hadn't regretted it. He hadn't noticed before but it seemed the owner had recently cleaned the place, he could actually breathe in the air without smelling any dust. Glancing up he noticed the light fixture, a small fan with a single light hanging down was fixed. "The bar hasn't been this...Homey." He stated calmly rubbing his eye.

 _Not in a long while._

"Well, it helps that the deadbeat managed to fix up the place." She cracked her neck causally and placed the rag on the other side of the counter, then yawned as she scratched her butt with her paw. On closer inspect he noticed small bags under her eyes.

 _She must have been working nearly all day by herself..._

"Do you mind if I join you today?" Bart asked.

Sugar hopped off the stool and stretched, glancing up at him. He looked anxious as stared at her with a hint of worry. She turned away with a coy smirk. "Since you're the only one here, sure. Table four over there wants two apple ciders. I'll handle table two they need the hard stuff. It'll cost them extra this early."

Bart's brow rose inquisitively as he ruffled his beard. _Hmm. That's...smart._ _Less 'accidents' early on_. He gave a bemused expression as he walked over and lovingly rustled her hair. She looked away begrudgingly but kept her smile. "Stop that." She said. He smirked knowingly annoying his daughter.

"Don't be so sour about your height, it's normal."

"Shut up, you're one to talk. Your about as tall as the blue bear." She looked away pouting.

"Who was that again?" He asked scratching his fur with a dubious expression.

She peered up at him tilting her head inquisitively. "Really, dad?"

"I've meet him twice, I remember faces, not names, most of the time."

Bart walked around the stools lined up by the counter to the other side of counter as he reached down to open a small door leading into the server area he noticed it was locked. A clattering noise was heard from across the counter as he saw a pair of keys slide down the counter. His daughter smiled knowingly before looking away. He sighed and grabbed the keys off the counter, opening the door to the server's area. As he entered, he crouched down under the counter grabbing a bottle and placed it on the counter-top.

Sugar watched the patrons calmly inspecting the four tables lined up at near the windows. Then glanced back at her father placing two glasses and pouring the beverage in both of them. She reached for the tray on the counter and placed them both on. She was about to leave… "Wait." Bart stated half-heartedly with no urgency in his voice. "I'll mix the other order, you'll be able to make it in one trip." He stated placing the cider back in it's place. She nodded.

"Just make it snappy, I don't want anyone to complain." She replied.

He walked back into the kitchen passing a shelf filled with alcohol, their imported collection. He grabbed a few canned drinks from the fridge and a bottle of cold apple cider. "Patience." He replied with a soft smile looking back at his daughter.. "If you set out to do something, do it right. No compromises, no complications, and-"

"And plan ahead...I haven't heard that one in a while." She scoffed as he brought back the beverages to the counter. Bart cracked open one of the cans and started to pour into a glass. However, he couldn't help but glance over to the safe absently as he tilted the glass while pouring it out. Sugar noticed his glazed eyes as the alcohol ran over his fingers.

"Hey!" She snapped quickly bringing him out of his trance. He noticed the drink had split over the counter dripping down to the floor. He quickly grabbed the rag and wiped the mess away. As patron glanced over to the counter.

"Oi, is that mine!" An annoyed gruff voice came from a Koala at the second table he was with another one glaring back at server with a contempt filled glare.

"Calm your tits! It's coming shortly." She grabbed the glass and tilted the glass into an empty one. It started to fizz and bubble as she poured sticking her thumb onto the left side of the glass. Bart narrowed his brow as glanced at the glass.

"Ha ha! How you about find yours?!" One of the Koala replied earning a small chortle from the other one.

"God, I'm starting to hate that guy..." She whispered bitterly.

"You're pouring it wrong." Bart pointed out.

Her eye twitched briefly as she gave her father a flat expression."I know, that jack-wad doesn't deserve to get what he's paying for."

"Still, it's a waste." His voice remained stern but calm as he tilted the glass toward the bottle letting the liquid trail down slowly into the glass without the carbonated drink bubbling up. He smirked. "Better. Work efficiently, don't half-ass it."

Sugar picked up the tray and chuckled to herself. "Right, who forgot to fix the window again?" She asked knowing the answer. He chuckled looking away from her, he noticed something was missing...

"D-did we lose something?" He asked looking beside the safe again.

Sugar placed the drinks on the second table and walked to the counter. "If you're looking for the jukebox I threw it out, replaced it with a boom box."

Bart give a puzzled look but shook his head. He didn't need to know the details "Why isn't it on though?"

"They're paying for a service, ambiance cost extra." She replied with a smirk. One of the Koala narrowed his brow at the comment from their table and whispered to his friend.

"My ass, Twenty dollars so we break the silence...What a load."

Bart rose his brow dubiously. "We **really** , need to talk about business dear."

"Hey, you gave me full disclosure. No take backs." She waved her free paw and walked toward the forth table on the other side of the room.

"When was-"

She turned around gave a blank stare. "Last fall, you were wearing a sunflower hat under a tree while one of our various uncles got high off the leaves the bushwhackers eat." She pointed to the Koala's behind her.

"Why did you remember that?" He asked.

"Because someone had to." Sugar furrowed her brow upset at her father. She placed the drinks on the table placing her thumb rim of glass and positioning it to the left. The Koala hadn't noticed the mark on his glass as he tilted the glass to his mouth "Now, about your bil-"

 _Briiing!_

A ringing sound came from the door. Bart lazily glanced at the entrance seeing a group enter, he recognized them: A small group of monkeys. One of them peered over to the table with Lemurs as he furrowed his brow annoyed. he broke from the group and marched to the table. _Oh great. They're back. These ones were, for lack of a better word: douchebags._ Bart thought. He made a mental note to find the discount beer.

"Hey, Zoboomafoo! Buzz off! You're in our spot." The brutish one said with a snarl.

The Lemur scowled offended. "I find that highly raci-"The monkey slammed his paw into the table threateningly. "Screw it, tables yours." Both of them hopped out of their seats and headed to the door. The Koala in the back furrowed his brow but remained silent as he watched drinking his beverage.

Sugar on the other hand...

"You pricks! They didn't pay me yet!" She exclaimed slamming her paw on the table with a dark expression aimed at the group. The Koala held their drinks as the table shook. The brutish one looked over to the tanned monkey and scoffed.

"Big deal, there's four of us now." He stated. One of them elbowed the brutish one as he glowered at the monkey beside him.

"Ah, I kinda didn't bring any money." He whispered. The rest of the group glared annoyed at the short tailed monkey.

"You had to be the freeloader." The onion-haired one stated with a smile.

The group sat down at the table arguing amongst each other. The onion-haired sat opposite to brutish one on side of the table, while the Pompadour monkey sat near the window and the short-tailed one sat beside him. Sugar sighed knowingly and walked over to their table with a fed up expression glaring at the group.

"...You knew we were coming here, did ya think we were gonna let you mooch of us like this." The brute pointed at freeloader. He placed his paws up apologetically.

"Look I forgot, I'll pay next time."

"Hey! Order your drinks." Sugar stated vexed. They weren't paying attention and she was starting to get annoyed.

"Pfft, whatever. You getting water, bud." The brute exclaimed.

Bart watched her daughter glared down at them. "Oi, you need to-" She was interrupted again. The one time she didn't bring her gun...How else would she get their attention?

"Come on! The one time!"The freeloader replied. The onion-haired monkey glanced over to their leader concerned. He was a mess, small were under his eyes and a foul scent lingered from his fur.

"Come on, boss. Freshen up or something man. You smell like garbage." He pulled out a can and sprayed the leader, he closed his eyes as the others waved the paws in front of their faces to fan away the scent. The smell made Sugar cough indifferently as she grimaced in disgust.

"Guys.." The monkey with the pompadour rested his head on his paw and looked out the window blankly. Uninterested with the conversation, he glanced back briefly at Sugar still holding her nose. He realized that none of them had bothered to order anything. He banged the table a few times to get the attention of the group and pointed to her as he looked down at the table.

"Orders. I'm fine with **whatever**." He sounded dejected.

"Four rounds of beer. **We'll** pay for it." The onion-haired one stated while the short-tailed one rolled his eyes.

"And none of that weak garbage. Gives us something good, boss needs something to raise his spirits." The brute stated boisterously. Sugar glanced back at her father and he nodded.

Bart walked back into the kitchen for the usual brew from the kitchen's fridge. He grabbed a couple of glasses from a cabinet then walked back to the counter. He poured a few rounds before noticing his daughter wasn't at the counter. She was still at the table trying talk to the distant monkey. The group wasn't pleased with her attitude. He poured a few cups before ringing the bell on the counter top.

It caught the attention of the group and his daughter as she stared back at the counter.

"Don't bother him, Blondie. He ain't in the mood." Short-tailed one said.

"Yea, get our drinks already, babe." The freeloader said.

She glowered at them before turning around and promptly flipped them off behind her as she got to the counter. She grabbed the drink tray on the stool with little enthusiasm as wore a serious expression. Bart decided not to ask, it was clear she didn't need his input. As Sugar stood in front the group again she placed the tray down in the middle of the table. "Is this all-" Before she could ask the leader grabbed the drink suddenly from the tray and chugged it down. He brought the glass down onto the table with a scowl and continued to look out the window.

"I need **more**..." He growled as the others gave their drinks without a second thought. He chugged each one of them down slamming them down. He drank the last glass and burped loudly before glancing back out side saying something under his breathe.

"Ti..a"

Bart grabbed a few more cans and walked over to the table, a few odd looks were thrown his way due to his own tardy appearance but he poured him another glass.

He downed another drink.

Bart poured him another.

He downed it faster as the group cheered him on. The baboon poured the bottle into the other's glasses. One of them tried to grab their drink, but it was immediately snatched away from him by their leader as he chugged another. The others gave him their drinks again."Woo! Go Mark, chug that crap down!" The brute cheered as the leader downed the rest of the beers down.

Mark coughed a bit before glaring at Bart. He wanted more.

He poured him another.

Mark drank it down.

He poured him another.

Mark drank it down.

He poured him another...

He lazily grabbed the glass and tilted up to his mouth, the liquid missed his mouth completely as it drain down his chin. He glanced back at Bart again with a blank look gripping his glass tightly.

"Mmmmh." He grunted desperately. He assumed he wanted more.

"Okay, that's it. I'm cutting you off." Sugar grabbed the other's glasses from the table and went back to the counter in a huff. Bart glanced back at the counter tepidly as he went back to the bar counter with the bottle. She glared back at him and shook her head dismissively as she went back to the table. He saw her stare down the dejected one.

"You look like shit." She glared at him coldly.

"Uh huh. No shit sher- hic* lock." Mark hiccuped as he gritted his teeth. The others glared at her knowingly.

"Back off. He really doesn't need this right now." The brute said placing his paw on the table clenching his fist. She gave the monkey a bitter scowl.

"Do you really need to police this?"

"I don't think he want's to talk to his EX right now. Right boss?" The brute added.

Mark held his head. "C-can you guys shut up for like, ever? My head is aching."

"Geez, it's almost like drinking like there's no tomorrow is a bad thing?" Sugar replied sarcastically.

The brute rolled his eyes. "Just leave us alone. A broad like you-" Sugar slammed her fist down shaking the table as the group looked startled. She glared down at the brute with an icy glare as the other patrons glanced at the group. Bart glanced up from the counter listening to the conversation grow louder.

"No. **You,** be quiet—The adults are talking." She glanced back at Mark as he stopped looking outside and to his glass.

"You don't need to butt in here. It ain't your business." The freeloader stated wagging his tail.

"The hell it is, it's **my** bar. You brought him here to-" The leader interrupted her, she didn't bother to argue with him after the what he said.

"They're dead..." He voice sounded bleak, wasted. The room grew quite after the monkey blurted that bit of information out. The short-tailed monkey spoke up quickly.

"You don't need to talk about that, ok." He smiled half-heartedly.

"Who's dead?" She asked curiously.

The brute narrowed his brow. "No one. It's none of your-"

"No...ack...I know their **both dead**."Mark spat up and coughed to the side of the window. He sat up groggily and glared down at the table. He clenched his paw into a fist. Sugar blinked absently, but remained silent. "I-I found her dead in her cage...My sister." He gritted his teeth.

Bart looked over at the Monkey blankly as he watched him sit back down. He didn't change his expression. "I found Tina in the corner of our cage...I had...I had to make sure...the keepers saw her, so they could bury her..." He sounded heartbroken as he choked out the last words.

"Y-You said they? Who else is...dead?" She looked away knowingly not wanting to make eye contact.

The Brute spoke up with a grim expression aimed the tan monkey. "Again! We don't know that!"

"SHUT. THE HELL UP!" Mark shot up from his seat and glared at the brute with a dead look in his eyes. The brute looked away ashamed as he continued. "They're **dead**...My girlfriend and her brother are dead. I'm sure of it. They both went missing around the same time..." He hiccuped and gasped desperately. Bart watched his eyes tear up as the group tried to console him. He was starting to shake as he glared at the group. "That **bitch**...I know she did something..." Mark growled his paw was shaking. The onion-haired one placed his paw on his shoulder.

"Calm down, lets not jump to conclusions, she got shipped off to another zoo."

"Oh, and how convenient that she leaves around the exact time of death..." He stared at the monkey with a bitter expression on his face. He receded and looked away from him. Mark sat back down as he placed his head on the table shutting his eyes.

The group grew silent again.

Sugar sighed inwardly. "Sitting here feeling sorry wont bring her back."

The group glowered at her ominously.

"If you don't accept it, you'll keep reminding yourself of it. And nothing good is gonna come from that...You need to move on." She glanced down at Mark with an indifferent expression."If...If it helps she's probably getting shipped off with the kooks over-"

" **Goddamn it**!" Mark shouted suddenly frighting the group as he slammed his fist into the window shattering it. Bits of glass were on his fist as some of then fell unto the floor. He winched at the pain as the group looked concerned. Sugar shook her head vexed at the outburst.

"First aid's in the bathroom around the counter. Patch yourself up. Wash your face, and get of the bar. You shouldn't be here." Her tone was stern. He glanced up dejected but nodded. He glanced at the monkey beside him blocking him from getting to the bathroom. The short-tailed one quickly got up for their leader to leave. He held his injured paw and walked into the bathroom blood dripping on the ground as he past the counter. Bart quickly grabbed the rag and cleaned the blood off the floor.

"What hell was that for! You heartless bitch!" He heard one of them say to his daughter.

"What? I was trying to help, unlike you." She replied. Bart rose up and placed the dirty rag on the counter.

"The hell's that supos' to mean?" He saw the brute with a scar jab his finger into her chest.

"You numb nuts were gonna have him drink himself into a stupor. I'm not having it in my bar."

"Screw you, we were helping him. He doesn't need to be reminded of that shit."

"You don't get, do you? Your causing more damage by giving him a drinking habit. If he needs to dwell on this, **let him**. Then you can be there to have his back or whatever."

"I'm surprised you care." He stated as he folded his arms.

"Just because everybody here's a dick doesn't mean I want them dead in my establishment."

The short-tailed one scoffed. "How'd you know about that transfer anyway? I bet she-"

Sugar slapped the monkey without warning as he winced briefly. She glared at the monkey.

"That's it. Get out and wait for your dumb ass—" The brutish one slugged Sugar hard across the face. She fell back hard onto her back from the blow grimacing briefly as she rose up. She spat out a tooth onto the ground. The patrons clamored at the sudden act of violence while a Koala grabbed two cans of beer and brought them back to the table.

Sugar spat out a small bit of blood as she got up. "Okay. Overreacted but I'm still gonna-"

"Sir, you need to **leave**." Bart interrupted as he gave an inscrutable glance at the monkey in front of his daughter from the counter. The brute didn't budge as the group noticed the customers getting anxious as they watched. One of the monkey tried to pull back the brute so they could leave.

"Dude, chill it's fine. She didn't hit me hard enough anyway."

Again, the brute wasn't going to budge. "Please, this was long overdue!"

Sugar waved her paw out taunting the monkey. "Oh yeah big guy, come here, I'm knock yer all teeth out. I owe you."

"That won't be necessary, dear." Bart walked to over to the group and glanced over to the monkey.

"I'm asking you again, please leave. Before I **forget** my manners."

The brute scoffed and laughed mockingly. "Ha ha! Do hear this guy? Look at this washed up old fart with the scraggly beard. Like I'm scared of you!" He cracked his knuckles looking for a fight. "You didn't step in before, why should I be afraid now?"

"Sir, I'm asking again-" The monkey whipped around and threw a heavy punch at Bart hitting him square in the face. Sugar looked distraught for a moment before her expression changed to an enraged glare. But Bart barely flinched from the blow stepping away for a moment to wipe blood from his nose he glanced back at his attacker.

"Ok." He stated calmly.

The baboon stepped forward suddenly, thrusting his leading foot into the monkey's chest with a step kick knocking the wind out of him. As he was dazed Bart reared his leg back to ground. He then pivoted his hip and turned with his other leg extending it forward and swiftly aimed his foot at the monkey head. He saw this and tried to dodge the blow but instead caught the animal's heel to his face as he hooked his leg. The blow made him suddenly lurch backward.

Sugar barely avoided him as he collided with the bar counter knocking the stools down like dominoes as the last one stayed up barely falling over. A pained cough was heard from the brute as he used the counter to pull himself up.

"Ummm, word of advice: Stay down." She suggested smirking knowingly. The onion-haired monkey gave her a flat expression from behind Bart as he gotten to a fighting stance staring at the fallen monkey.

"That's two words." Bart corrected.

"I know what I said!" She yelled back walking toward the group past her father. The brute got back to his feet and glanced back at his opponent. His shoulders were relaxed, his paws were up to his chest. And his knees were bent slightly while his heels were just off the floor. His pale green eyes followed him pensively.

The brute lunged forward with a hook only to receive a kick to his knee as Bart dodged the blow. He went for another and Bart caught his arm using his momentum to spin him around in the opposite direction and kicking him for good measure into his gang. He crashed into one of them as the short-tailed monkey stepped out of the way instinctively. He glared back at Bart.

An audible cracking sound came from the baboon as he stretched his legs. _It's been a while..._

The patrons started to run past Bart toward the exit the herd of animals blinding him temporarily.

A single Koala glanced outside as he saw them leave and another group about drawing closer to the bar.

"Hey, Hey! Hands off!" He heard his daughter exclaim. Bart's eyes widened as he saw his daughter being hurled at him he caught her in his arms quickly and tossed her over the counter-top, she landed on the other side, the bottles on the shelf shook from her landing. She rose up getting her barrings before glancing at the bathroom door as it opened.

Bart turned to his attacker only to get a stool thrown at him, knocking him unto the floor. He threw the chair off of him as he glanced over to where his next opponent was however, all he saw was the two incapacitated monkeys. A can dropped at his feet as a creaking sound came from above. He saw the monkey hanging from the ceiling fan as he swung off it ready to attack. Bart narrowed his brow and rolled to the side as the monkey landed on the hard floor with an audible thud as he held his knee in pain. Bart stood up glancing down to see if the monkey would try to get up. He glanced up at Bart then looked behind him.

"You can't be serious. Not this crap again." He heard a male voice from behind him.

Bart whipped his leg around to attack the next opponent. He stopped inches away from the target's face as he saw his daughter standing there. Sugar gave him a stern look as he slowly put down his leg and relaxed himself again. He turned around and helped the monkey up.

Mark glared at the group clutching his head with his bandaged hand. "Guys, just stop. I can't deal with this crap today." The brute peered up at their leader.

"But he-"

"For once, can we just not start a brawl? It's getting tiresome. I...I just need time..." He sounded lost for a moment.

"Well If that's you want, I'd be happy to give it you..." A male voice rang from the entrance accompanied by a ding. Leonard, Athena and Spice had entered the bar. Athena was holding a bat over her shoulder. The Lion observed the mess left by the recent bout."This place is always in tatters when I visit, it's rather disappointing." He looked down at the two monkeys trying to get up, the brute held his nose.

Spice walked over to help him up. He reluctantly grabbed his paw and pulled himself up.

"What do I owe the pleasure of having you grace our humble abode?" Sugar asked glaring lazily at the Lion, he glanced at monkeys beside him.

"We're here to arrest the culprits behind the recent thefts around here. The scum usually congregate here." Athena stated as she glared at the occupants.

Sugar narrowed her brow. "I'll have you know my business is legit." She stated pointing her finger at Athena.

"Replace cheap with 'legit' and you might have a decent claim." The Koala at the back of the bar stated still drinking.

"Nobody asked you, Dave!" She replied angrily.

Leonard eyes shifted around the room staring at each of the culprits in question. "Regardless, we know you lot are the one's responsible."

The short-tailed monkey started to sweat as laughed cautiously. "Heh, Oh really? Where's your proof?" The brute glared at him wishing he'd shut up.

Athena held the black baseball bat out as Spice glared at the group with sour expression."Which one of you stole my bat?" The group stayed silent as the leader glanced at them knowingly with an annoyed scowl. He pulled out a comb and fixed his hair.

The lion glanced at the ground and noticed a can on the ground near the entrance. He walked over toward it and rolled it over to Athena as she picked it up. She inspected it, it was hair spray. She sprayed the contents of it into the air as the musky arouma filled the air. The scent irritated the Lion's nose to no end as he held it with a scowl. "That's the one. Ugh, I need to go outside, let's rap this up." He stated.

The short-tailed monkey searched the room aimlessly as the group remained silent not bother to help him. "W-wait! It c-could've been-"

Mark placed his paw on the monkey shoulder. "We stole some fireworks from this dump during the competition, okay. Happy?" He sounded tired as he glanced back at Sugar, she gave him a silent glare and said nothing. He shook his head and looked away.

Athena grabbed the monkey by his wrist. "Alright, enough drama you're going to return everything that was stolen. You greedy punks."

Mark's brow narrowed as he pulled out her grasp. "Greed? Hell no. Do you realize how unfair your little competition is?" He pointed to the Lion. He glanced down pensively at the simian. "We have to work twice as hard just to be able eat. We're fighting polar bears, wolves, all these large predators...And you still think that crap is fair? **Bull. Shit.** " He scowled as the Lion kept his pensive gaze.

Athena whipped out her baton and whacked him upside his head, his crew growled at the Koala while spectators winced at the sound of the hard blow. "Fair? She said agitated. "You argue for fairness when your kind cheated during the event? Not to mention the items you stole belong to the inhabitants and yet you took them regardless? Is Hypocrisy expected from such a-"

Leonard placed a paw on her shoulder. "Athena, enough. Let's bring them in and get all the things they've stolen. We cam return them to the inhabitants. Then doll out punishment." He turned around to exit the bar as he glanced backward at the tan monkey before leaving.

Athena lead the group up in a single file line as all but one limped out of the establishment. Sugar watched them go one by one before seeing Mark exit out with a tired look on his face. She then glanced at her brother still there and narrowed her brow dubiously.

"...Where's my-" He quickly ran out the door following the rest leaving Sugar to roll her eyes. The Koala walked past her as she grabbed the mammal by his ear and pulled him back. He gave a lopsided smile as she clasped her paws menacingly. "Dave...You aren't leaving without paying me..."

He chuckled dryly as he continued to smile. She glanced at her father holding his head before walking back to the safe, opening it and pulling out a flask. She sighed knowingly as he walked back to the basement.


	3. Chapter 3

Butch peered down at the phone with an uninterested expression at the monsters on the screen. A scowl grew from his lips at yellow one holding it's head with a pained look. He couldn't understand the appeal of it. He gave an annoyed sigh as he felt a sharp sensation on his forearm, it was safe to say he'd become numb to it. However he wished he could ignore the sound of the raccoon's incessant screaming as they walked into the zoo. He glared down at the bear gnawing his arm."Can you stop that? We've been walking for a half hour and your still trying to to this?!" Butch gave a blank expression as Fighter continued to chew on his arm to get free from his grasp, his captor was holding him between his arm pit. Naturally, he ignored the command causing Butch to groan as he tried to shake the bear off his hand, unfortunately the bear was too stubborn for his own good. He stopped trying to get him of and glared back at his partner holding the raccoon. The group had just reached the zoo grounds as Jimmy continued to yell out for help.

"Help! Help! Stranger danger! AHHH!" He yelled out. None of the animals around them bothered to help instead covering their ears.

"Why haven't you knocked that idiot out yet?" Butch asked glaring at Steven.

"He gave me a muffin." Steven smiled innocently as Butch groaned at his partner's stupidity.

Jimmy coughed suddenly as his interminable screaming stopped and he held his throat. "Ah...ah...ah…. owww...I need a lozenge." Butch sighed relieved, one of his problems had been taken care of.

"Finally. Say, when we get home wanna chop off his arm?" He pointed to the black bear.

"Too predictable..." Steven replied looking away.

"Gouge his eyes?" He asked.

"Too cruel." Steven shook his head and shuddered.

"How about letting us go and returning to civility?" Jimmy suggested.

Fighter, Butch and Steven all glanced at Jimmy with blank, dubious expressions. Fighter tilted his head coyly with a deadpan expression "I think civility died the moment this situation turned into a kidnapping." He stated before biting the polar bear's arm again. The polar bear exhaled frustrated.

"You can't do this!" Jimmy exclaimed. Butch stared down at the raccoon in Steven's arm. "Can you do anything to stop us?" The raccoon frowned while he looked around. "No, but-" Butch placed his finger on his mouth."Then for lack of a better word, you're screwed." He turned around and continued to walk past the various exhibits passing a few wondering animals along the way.

Jimmy watched them intently."OK, beside your heart-made-of-douche, I'm sure the INHABITANTS will do something." He stated loudly causing Butch to laugh inwardly.

"You think these assholes will help you? That's...Hilarious, do you realize who we are?" Jimmy was about to retort. "Don't answer that—look at us, the largest predators in here and you think these snots will save you?" He leered down at raccoon wanting answer.

Jimmy watched various animals walking around them cautiously. "Yes." He narrowed his brow determined. Butch preceded to laugh in his face, Steven remained silent. Fighter glanced at the crowd of animals passing by them and shook his head.

"I wish my optimism was as vast as yours." Fighter stated dryly to him.

Butch looked around, one animal in particular caught his eye: A small jackal with a camera around it's neck. It had been following them for a while. "Hey! You dog! or whatever. Are you gonna help these morons or are you gonna cower like everyone else?" The animal glanced at them with a blank expression before running in the opposite direction. Jimmy watching this sighed defeated as Fighter glared at the polar bear. "See. No backbone." Butch held the bear tighter as he looked at the phone.

Fighter struggled in his captor's tighten grip. "Yeah. It's almost like no one here wants to wrestle with a predator." He stated with a sour tone as he scowled at Butch. The polar rolled eyes and continued to walk. "Fear. Cowardice, there's no difference around here." Butch stated.

"That's not cowardice. That's self preservation." Fighter frowned dourly. _Although, I'd wish someone would actually grow a set do something…_ He peered at the ground absently and noticed a stick on the ground. His expression changed to an inquisitive look and then a small playful grin. He squirmed around trying too wriggle out of his grip. _Maybe I could grab and shove it-_ He then realized how pointless it was to due to the bear's size and his captor's height _...Screw it, got nothing better to do. If I grab it, it's going up his-_

"Butch...That actually has me thinking." Steven stared pensively. "That's a first." Butch smirked smugly.

Fighter glanced at Butch. "And you say I'm the Asshole." The phone rang suddenly, Butch fiddled with the phone, he scowled at it as he saw a creature appear and run immediately away. They stopped in near an exhibit. "Continue."

"If we hurt these two...Wouldn't that leave evidence?" Steven tilted his head inquisitively.

"N-Yes, actually." Butch blinked surprised. "Meh, Hulk's smart, I bet when we bring them over he could come up with something."

Steven scratched his head absently, while waving the raccoon over his head. "Then the lion would have reason to beat us up..." He pointing at the group of animals following around Leonard with a few more in tow behind him. Butch frowned while narrowing his brow.

"Ugh, your right…Well, do you have any idea on what we should do then?" He started to look away from the phone and observe the area carefully. The last set of the animals were following the group away from them. He glanced back at Steven with an inquisitive look, but the bear looked away embarrassed as his ears flattened. "I-I haven't thought that far ahead." He stated.

"Tch, figures." Butch replied. "You could let us go peacefully." Jimmy suggested again as Butch glared at the raccoon, but as he glanced over his partner's shoulder he smiled wickedly. A devious idea sparked in his head.

"No. I think...I have a better idea." He walked over to the exhibit and glanced down."Why get our hands dirty when we can someone do it for us?" He proposed. The black bear rose his brow curiously. "It's the perfect crime. Establish an alibi, threaten witnesses...Bribes-" Fighter listed off as Butch nodded in agreement.

Jimmy had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Fighter, what the hell?" He exclaimed.

Fighter looked at the Raccoon innocently. "I'm not encouraging them, he's marred over-" Butch chucked the bear into the exhibit, a small thud was heard as Jimmy winced at the impact. He glanced up at Steven to see an amused smile.

 _Uh oh._

"Ooooh, that looked fun! Let me try!" Steven smirked as he rose his arm up ready to throw jimmy into the pit. His eyes widened as he saw his friend with his head in the ground near a tree in the middle of the exhibit.

"Oh, oh! Twenty bucks says you can't do a spiral!" Butch said.

"Waait, Wait!" The bear threw him up in the air as high as he could, twirling threw the air, all while Jimmy rose his paws in the air. "Wheeeee!" He landed on something soft that broke his fall. He rubbed his butt and pulled is himself up. "That wasn't so bad."

"Fssy the gye who didn't and fac-fist" (Says the guy who didn't land face first.) Fighter stated muffled as he pulled his head out of the ground. Jimmy snickered. "At least we're-"

 _Whack!_

A cellphone hit him in the back of his head and landed into the bear's paws. He looked up walls curiously at the polar bears as Butch leaned over the rails. "And take that too!" He turned around and seemingly exited the area.

Fighter narrowed his brow darkly before he sighed. "You alright, and do you possibly have brain damage?" He asked dusting him off as Jimmy held his head with his eyes closed."You don't ask someone if they've got brain damage... Ugh, that hurt."

"Oh I don't know, it seems like the right thing to do. Make sure they aren't completely useless." A croaky voice stated.

"Wow, again with the harsh comments. Can you ever watch what you say?" Jimmy asked Fighter as looked around the area. "That wasn't me..." Fighter glanced around wondering where the voice came from, it sounded close. He noticed a large cave with a large oak tree on top of it. His brow narrowed curiously. _Where are we, and who lives here_? He sniffed the air briefly, only to clutch it after a rancid scent graced it. Jimmy turned around and looked at the bear with a dour expression.

"And another thing, what the heck was that was up that stuff you said back at the park? They would of left us alone if you hadn't insulted them." He stated disappointed.

iFighter glanced away for a brief moment scratching his ears sheepishly. "I-I...I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."

"Still. Wanting them **shot**? Too far."

A voice spoke above them."Meh, they look like a bunch of degenerates. I should know." He stated. Both of them stared at each other dubiously. Fighter scowled up at source of the sound, a tree. He spoke again. "Observant. Although, it did take you a moment to realize you aren't alone sooo...I retract my compliment." It stated.

Jimmy looked up at tree and smiled warmly."Um hello, thanks for welcoming us into your home?" He stated. A small chuckle was heard from the tree; a mocking, wheezy chortle. It felt off-putting, Fighter glared at the direction the laugh was coming from. It spoke again.

"No need to be hostile. I just found what he said...Amusing is all." in an understanding tone

Jimmy squinted curiously. "Riiight. What's your name?"

"Right off the bat? Aren't you rude." Jimmy looked away embarrassed.

"That's a perfectly reasonable question." Fighter responded as cracked his knuckles and glanced at tree. The voice heard this and quickly responded.

"Whoa there buddy, no need to be hostile. I'm just messing with you. I'll come down, we'll have a nice chat." The voice said.

The leaves rustled above as Fighter glanced at the tree cautiously. He saw a green blur drop unto the raccoon's back suddenly. Jimmy's eyes began to water from an unfamiliar scent. It was at that moment they both knew where the foul odor had come from. He glanced over his shoulder at the new animal curled up the raccoon's shoulder. A small green lizard with a bright orange frill around it's neck with a small notch in the frill below it's chin.

"Ugh, god that smells is putrid." Fighter pinched his nose and growled.

Jimmy pinched his nose. "Yea, that's the second worst thing I've smelt. Dude, you smell horrid."

"Heh, This one doesn't smell like roses either. Actually, you smell tasty." He stared at Fighter knowingly with wry grin.

Fighter glanced at the Raccoon oddly ignoring it's gaze. "How...You know what, never mind. I can guess." The lizard hopped onto the Fighter shoulder and stared at him blankly, he glared down at it. He sat there in silence not breaking eye contact as it flicked it's tongue.. "Can you stop that?"

"Aw, am I bugging you? Because you have a captivating pair of eyes." He smirked. Fighter pouted and narrowed his brow. "Is that because they're the same colour as yours?"

"Noooo, Maybe. Who's to say?" He replied.

"Um, Sir?" The lizard glanced at the raccoon pensively.

"I think I like you, but considering where we are you're probably gonna die soon." He said casually. Jimmy ignored the comment as the lizard peered over Fighter's shoulder at the cave.

"Where are we?" Jimmy asked, The lizard gave him wry smile. "A zoo." He said flatly.

"I mean what exhibit is this?" Jimmy grinned warmly, albeit a bit strained.

"Oh, you wanna know who lives HERE?" The lizard tilted his head, he looked like he was pondering something. Then quickly spoke again. "You know what, I'll tell you. It'll be a learning experience...This is the hyena's den."

The duo both gave each other a worried glance before observing the area. There were no hyena in sight. The place was too quiet. _Hmm, it seems a lot bigger than our exhibit_. Fighter thought as he glanced up at the walls. It had same amount of foliage, trees, bushes, an empty pool. Jimmy broke the silence."Let's just hope the leader's reasonable. He might be our only chance out of here."

The frilled lizard chuckled darkly. "Ho. Ho, Oh amigo, buddy, compadere, dumbass. Normally, you'd be right. But here it's different, the females rule the pack. They wear the pants in the relationship and have more bravado than their male counterparts, figuratively annnd..." He grinned at the raccoon as Jimmy squinted curiously.

"What do you mean by that?" Fighter asked narrowing his brow. The lizard flicked it's tongue and chortled. "They're special…They've got d-" Fighter rolled his shoulder violently as the lizard barely hung on.

"He doesn't need to hear that." He stated firmly. The lizard scoffed as he hopped off the bear's shoulder and onto the raccoon's. He whispered into his ear and gave a sinister sounding cackle. Jimmy's eyes widened in horror. "Oh. God." He sounded horrified.

"Oh yeah, it's pretty messed up. Don't get me started on their rituals. Their the regular freaks of the animal kingdom." Fighter pulled the lizard off Jimmy's shoulder and dropped him on the grass.

"That's enough corruption for one day. Little deviant." Fighter suspiciously at the reptile. He smirked coyly at the two as the raccoon shuddered uncomfortably.

"Meh, he'll be fine. I reached sexual maturity at age two, learned a whole bunch of things and I'm fiiine." He flicked his yellow tongue out and gave a smile.

Fighter felt the fur on his back rise."That's...Concerning. Annnd explains a lot. Did I forget to mention I'm glad I'm a bear? I think that's best thing to take from this."

"That or your a sensitive, puuussy...But there's nothing wrong with that." He glanced at the bear's paw and saw a device in his hand. He jumped back up onto the bear's shoulder and glared down at the device curiously seeing a creature with a skull. "Sooo, what that in your hand, frieeend?" He asked.

"A cellphone, you can use to communicate with people and play games, apparently." Jimmy explained.

"Oh.' He sounded disinterested. 'You both are...New. Who are you pronks?" The lizard asked.

"What?" Fighter narrowed his brow dubiously at his choice of words. The raccoon pointed to the both of them respectively. "He's Fighter and I'm Jimmy… And what's a pronk?" Jimmy asked.

"It means smart fellows." The lizard said with a smirk. Fighter narrowed his brow suspiciously "I highly doubt that..."

"Must you be so hostile? I'm _helping_ you..." He hopped off his shoulder and walked to the tree with his head hanging he looked sad. Jimmy glanced annoyed at the bear. "He's right, can you be amiable to our new friend?"

 _He He…_

Fighter's ears perked at the sound as he looked around. He couldn't find the source of the noise. The sound of leaves rustling in the breeze was the only thing he could hear clearly. "You can trust me, I'm no clatterfart." He stated as he grinned. One of his eyes swiveled around gazing in another direction.

"I'm pretty sure you made that word up." Fighter stated bluntly. "Be that as it may, you should really take advantage of the situation, makes this a winooze scenario instead losing one." He said as he started to climb back up tree.

 _He He._

Fighter continued to search for the sound but he still couldn't see the source. A thought came to his mind at that moment. "Hey, buddy. Where can we go to escape this pit?"

"Nowhere." He replied calmly.

Fighter blinked worried before furrowing his brow. "Excuse me?"

"The walls as you've noticed are larger than the average exhibit. Therefore the tree's wont help you escape this hole. The only feasible way you can leave is a ladder, maybe make a little bridge from a tree to the wall but...No clear escape. Hu hu." He chuckled dryly. Fighter glared at the lizard contemptuously. "Aw, don't look at me like that. A Toximble guy like you should be able to find a way out...Maybe." He looked away disinterested.

Fighter growled irritably. "Stop making up words or so help me, I will find a way to **defenestrate** you."

"I highly doubt that, you'd make too much noise...But that won't matter considering **she** should be up right now."

Fighter furrowed his brow. "W-Who?"

"Keep up, punchy, the hyena's. We're in their domain now. My advice, if you see her—Don't show you neck, you'll be eating out her palms." The lizard smirked wily as Jimmy glanced behind the two and squinted.

"Uhh, Fighter. We've got a problem." Fighter glanced over to the cave and noticed a small horde of hyena, at least six were approaching their location. Each with an unsettling look in their eye as their tongues hung out. The bear glared up at the tree. "Uh huh, and where do you think you'll be-" The lizard was gone..

"What?" Jimmy stared at the tree dumbfounded.

Fighter held his head confused. "D-Did we just get Cheshire'd? Where did he?"

"Helllo there! He he." A male hyena said as the group started to surround them. They were mostly male, and a bit scrawny. "Welcome-"

"Out of the way dimwit." The male was pushed aside by a more stout hyena with brown spots all over it's body. A small wavy, black mane went along her head, to the nape of it's neck. She grinned menacingly at the two as the bear pulled the raccoon behind him. "Hello meat..." She licked her lips hungrily.

Jimmy waved to the hyena rigidly "Um, hi there...We were thrown in here—I won't bother you with the details but…"

"You smell delicious~" She glanced at Fighter with a wry smile.

Fighter grinned unsure as the mob closed in on them. "Considering we smell like...garbage, that only makes me wonder what you consider edible..."

"Heh, funny. 'cause you smell like delicious, like someone seasoned you up real good..." She stated tilting her nose toward them.

"Um..." Fighter scratched his head as Jimmy cowered behind him. "How about we talk, maybe introduce ourselves…" The hyena got closer, "Maybe I can tell a few jokes...You seem...reasonable. How about a trade?"

She scowled at the bear suspiciously. "You have nothing I want."

"Fair enough...How about this- Dinner and a show…"

"Fighter what the f-" Fighter clamped his mouth shout and continued.

"You don't look like you don't go out much."

"That's understatement." She stated bitterly as the rest of them glared at the walls scornfully.

"How about we entertain you in our last moments...And maybe if you like it...Let us go..." He offered. The female hyena grinned maliciously as she leered at the two cornered against the wall...

* * *

"Ahhh." Evil smirked as he hauled a sack over his back, the bag itself was filled to the brim with his recent 'tribute' from the Otter population. But something still didn't feel right. _It was too easy, I didn't even need my_... He scowled remembering that he needed to find something back home. As he trekked back to the cave to with the spoils of his tyranny, a crowd of animals past by him. Shoving into him with little regard to for his personal space, bumping and rushing in the opposite direction. The last one, a porcupine had it's quills bristle against his knee. He felt a sudden prick causing him to drop the bag in front of him. He yelped in pain.

 _Assholes. What's the rush?_ He glanced back at the horde disappearing in the distance. He rolled his eyes discouraged as he realized they were heading in the direction of the cave.

"The King is so amazing!" a female voice said.

"Finally, I can get my stuff back." Another voice stated hurriedly.

Evil scowled and started to walk in the opposite direction. Closing his eyes and waving his paws. "Ohhh, look at me, I've got a big ego and bunch blind sheep that- Ack!" He bumped into something hard as he fell on his back. He shook his head and opened his eyes. Only to furrow his brow bitterly as he glared up.

"Heya, Evil. What's in the bag?" Butch asked licking his lips the scent of the fish ever present in the air. Evil glared sternly at the bear, staying silent as he grinned. "Do you mind if we take a look?" He watched the bear wave his paw open-handed. Evil observed the area, both bears blocked the way forward, there were only three ways to escape. The two paths on the right and left, or further back.

 _I could lose them in the crowd back there...but I doubt I could be inconspicuous with this thing with me._ He narrowed his brow as he patted his fanny pack. He could think lose them, with a little planning and ingenuity. "Try and catch me first, Losers!" Evil replied with a mischievous grin as he bolted to the left and while Steven ran after him. Butch cracked his knuckles.

"Fine, we do it the hard way." He smirked coyly as he ran back the way the came.

Evil had a steady lead. Steven could barely keep up with him, _If he's following me alone, I'm gonna need a distraction_. He reached into the sack and pulled out a fish. He regretted having to use it, he glanced back ready to drop the fish as he noticed the yellow scarf draped around his neck. He narrowed his brow suspiciously. He heard a large thud in front of him. "Got y-"

Evil whipped the fish at the voice. Butch reeled as he clutched his nether-regions as Evil ran past him. He could he hear his laughter echo in his head as he slipped past him. He growled in frustration. Steven stopped as he saw him kneeling in pain. "Are you OK?" He tilted his head worried and glanced down at the fish.

"I'll be fine once we ring that bastard's neck and steal his food…" He glanced over to an exhibit and watched Evil wave mockingly before slipping away in the opposite direction. Butch growled and sprinted on all fours, Steven following his mad dash on his two feet.

Butch was closing on him, the smell of fish entered his nostrils. Evil glanced back at animal slowly gaining on him. He glanced ahead and noticed a trash can next to a picture of a jackal. As he past it he swung his bag and knocked over the trashcan still keeping his pace as he continued to run away. But it didn't stop Butch's stride, he hopped over it with ease. Even Steven jumped over it too with little effort.

It earned him a scowl as Evil continued to run as he reached into his fanny back.

Butch took notice of the bear reaching into the bag as he kept a decent pace with bear. He watched him turn at an intersection and bolt ahead quickly. His ears perked as he heard clattering on the ground. As he turned the corner he saw, small nails on the ground and hopped over it. He wouldn't let those stop him as he bolted toward him. He was just at arms length about to grab the-

"OWWWW!"

Butch turned around suddenly as he saw Steven on the ground curled up in a ball as he held his foot. The tacks had sunk into the bear's feet as he teared up and held it in pain. Butch growled as he whipped his head around to notice the bear running ahead again with a mocking glance before disappearing again. He recognized where the bear was running too: The Hyena pit. It would make things difficult, but he didn't care as he continued to run ahead. Leaving his partner behind.

However, he'd lost track of the bear.… _No._ He thought _._

Butch focused and closed his eyes, lifting his nose in the air. He could smell him, he didn't need his eyes to smell a rat. His keen senses would guide him to his prey. He finally caught a familiar scent before running in the direction of it. It was here, it had to be...He felt something brush against his leg. He opened his eyes and saw a rope tied between two trash cans.

 _Crap._

Butch tumbled into the exhibit with a loud and heavy thud as Steven had just caught up. Butch rose up in pain, groaning as he shook his head. Then observed the area, there was no sign of Evil anywhere. The only animals present were some kangaroo staring at him oddly. It upset him as he glared back at the two threateningly. "What?!" He exclaimed.

The kangaroo leered at the Butch intently as the female held her chest pensively. "Get over yourselves, ya hopping rats." He turned around and walked to his friend with annoyed growl. He narrowed his brow as he saw the same fish he was hit with earlier in Steven's mouth he gave him a blank look..

"What?" He asked.

Butch was about to comment, rising his finger apprehensively, but he scowled defeated. "Uh...Screw it. Let's get the hell out of here." Butch shook his head dismissively. The kangaroo watching the bear till he reached far enough to speak.

"He gone yet?" A voice stated.

The Kangaroo rolled his eyes. "Get out, troublemaker." He spoke into his wives pouch.

Evil poked out his head and gave the marsupial an annoyed glare. "Oh come on, I'm probably the only clean thing that's been in your wife." He pulled out a piece of lint and threw it out as the male's eyes widened angrily glaring him. He was about to pull him out when his mate stopped him. Evil used this time to crawled out of her pouch and dust himself off.

"Honey, it's fine. I've got this." She smiled sincerely at the bear….

"Wait, wha-" The female kangaroo whipped her tail at Evil knocking him into a nearby bush near the exhibit. He held his head in pain as the couple hopped off. He stood up and spat at the ground, then went back into the bush and grabbed his sack. His ears perked at the sound of maniacal laughter from the exhibit. He peered over the rail.

"...One of my old friends told me how to breathe in the ocean. I told him: "Last time I checked, that's called **drowning**." Fighter stated with a small smile. The group of hyena cackled with an uproar of laughter as they crowded the two animals. He could see a single hyena waiting in the back. She had a bored expression.

Fighter glanced back at Jimmy. "Question: What's brown and sticky?" Jimmy squinted curiously before whispering something in his ear as Fighter grinned coyly. The group chanted out their answers rowdily as he looked back to the crowd. "A stick, you dirty bastard…" The hyena cackled louder as the one in the back remained silent with an inquisitive look.

Evil peered down at them. "I see you've found your audience! A bunch of chuckle-heads." He yelled from above.

Jimmy quickly glanced back while Fighter kept his eyes on them. "Evil!" He said desperately. Evil waved causally at them. "Throw down something, we can't get out!" He shouted.

"You look like your doing fine!" Evil rose his brow inquisitively while resting his head on his paw and yawned. Jimmy gave a worried expression. "We're being held hostage!"

"What else is new." Fighter replied sardonically.

Jimmy pouted annoyed. "Stop that."

"You two look like you're having the time of your lives down there." He looked down with a grin.

Jimmy looked back at the crowd and shuddered. "Please, help. She's been giving me _weird_ looks…" he asked as the lone hyena narrowed her brow, leering at the raccoon as he looked back grinning innocently.

A scent in the air peaked her interest as she glanced up at the Evil. He glanced down with a stern look clutching his sack.

"Alright, you two it's been, _fun_." Her voice sounded uninterested. "But I know what I want. Actually, entertain me and I might let you go. If it's terrible, you'll both be _dinner_."

Jimmy squinted. "You mean _for_ dinner." He corrected. She grinned maliciously in response. Jimmy frowned at the Hyena's grin. "Nope." He said cowering behind the bear.

She glanced up at the wall. "Alternately, you're friend-"

"We're not friends." Fighter and Evil stated with deadpan expressions.

She narrowed her brow at the sudden interruption. "Don't care. As I was saying, if you drop that bag of food down here. I'd be willing to let them go. You have my word..."

A hyena prodded her with his paw. "V, are you." She glared at the male sternly. "Shut it." She whispered.

Fighter gazed up at Evil with a serious expression. Evil gave a playful expression as he yawned while covering his mouth. Fighter scowled as he scanned the mob of animals again, there was a small gap forming on the left side. He narrowed his brow curiously as he went back to a neutral expression keeping his smile. Jimmy hopped on his shoulder. "Don't tell me you ran out of jokes?" He whispered in his ear.

"No...J-just hold on." He looked pensively at the phone, then placed it in the raccoon's paws. "When I give the signal tap the bat." He said with gritted teeth.

"Clock's tickin' boys!" The female hyena shouted as she licked her lips. The sound of tapping could be her from her as dragged them across the ground. Fighter scratched his head pensively.

"You gotta anything good wracked in that brain?" Evil asked as he loomed over them from above. Fighter chuckled dryly at the comment before addressing the audience.

"OK, so…A man walks into a library and checks out a book on suicide. He walks out and the librarian then turns to her work associate and says, "He's not bringing that book back." He looked at the hyena with a raised brow.

She scoffed and gave a snide chuckle. "Decent, another one." She asked glanced to over to the left of the mob. Fighter rubbed his chin briefly before speaking out again.

"OK... A woman goes into labor with her child. The doctor says they've invented a new device to transfer the pain of child birth to anyone. The father asks to use the new device on himself. The doctor asks the couple and they both agree-"

"Get on with it!" One of the hyena moan.

Fighter rolled his eyes. "So, the pain is put up to 10% and the father feels nothing.…' He glanced at her sternly as his eyes shifted to the hyena around them. The opening was still there but it needed to be wider. He continued. "...Then they bump it up to 20%. He _still_ feels nothing. They keep doing this until they have the machine up to **100** %. Despite everything the man still felt nothing, so they go home happy…" Evil stuck out his tongue annoyed.

 _It was more a story than a joke._

Jimmy smiled happily. "Aw, that's.." Fighter watched the raccoon closely and spoke again. "...Until they find the milkman dead on the porch." He smirked dry with a flat expression. Jimmy's mouth went agape immediately as heard the last word, Evil was surprisingly silent. However, the was hyena...

"Keke, heh, haha ha!" She brayed with laughter, a little too hard for Evil's liking. He started to notice a bit of spittle from the females maw, as well as a bit of water from her eyes as she wiped her mouth with a paw before regaining her composure.

"The look on his stupid little face! That was good. Thank you for the show...Now, it's time to dig in."

Fighter snarled as he glanced at the opening in the mob."Merda!"

"What?" Jimmy said as Fighter stepped forward preemptively.

She chortled mockingly, "I did say 'might' didn't I? He he."

Jimmy pointed at her with a disheartened scowl. "You gave your word!" he accused.

She grinned coyly. "If the Grey coward gave the food. And now it's time to…"

"Hold it, drama queen." Evil sighed reluctantly. "Prozac'll throw a fit if brownie dies."

Fighter narrowed his brow inquisitively. "B-brownie?"

Evil was about to throw down the sack. However, the hyena glared at the bear knowingly. "Hold it...Drop one of the fish down here."

Evil groaned annoyed glaring down at her. "You're already getting the whole thing?!"

"Drop. One of them..Before I skin the bear before your eyes." She stated with no hesitation.

Evil rolled his eyes as he reached into the bag, and threw the fish down at one of the hyena. The female glanced at it pensively before gesturing one of them toward it. A male ate a portion of it and chewed it slowly. "Must you be so antsy, it's just Salmon." Evil berated, but she didn't bother to listen. Only to the sounds of the hyena chewing mattered. A slow mundane rhythm of his gums slapping again, and again till she heard him swallow. She waited in silence as the bear continued to prattle.

A few minutes past and she marched over to him staring directly at him. His eyes were steady, no sign of illness or foul play. She slowly began to observe her group before moving back to her prior location. Evil continued to rant. "...Are you done? Seriously though, your making a-" A loud, hacking sound interrupted his raving. The same hyena was on the ground with gritted teeth, unmoving as his chest rose up and down slowly. He was stiff as a board as he laid on the ground. Evil narrowed his brow as the female smiled coyly. "Those sneaky sons of-"

"Kill them." She stated coldly.

Fighter grabbed the raccoon and presented him to the hyena threateningly. "Back off, he's got rabies!" He glared at the group firmly eying their exit. Jimmy looked around blankly at the group before he started to hiss menacingly with barred fangs, trying to make it look like he was foaming from the mouth. But spit was the only fluid he could muster as he held the phone tightly. The female laughed haughty as the group mimicked her mocking laughter.

"I like my meat gamey." She stated.

"Believe me, it's not that appealing." Evil stated.

Fighter held Jimmy to his chest and stared at the blind spot, she blocked it immediately wearing a haunting grin. He furrowed his brow annoyed. "Screw it, plan B. Hit it!" Jimmy tapped the phone immediately as the monster's cry played through the device:

 _Scree eii eii, Scee eii eii!_

The hyena paused as their ears stood up. "What is that? W-what even is that?! Gahhh!" She exclaimed with a painful growl. It sounded like blood curdling screech was coming from the device. The group cowered in pain as they walked over the whining hyena.

 _Sceeeee he he uh._

The group started to get back up, Fighter glared at Jimmy worried. "What happened to the cry?" He asked. He flipped the phone around and showed him the small the pale blue bat had grown into a larger one.

"It changed..." He stated with a desperate tone.

"Merda! Bolt!" Fighter glanced back at the hyena rising up, Evil was nowhere to be seen, the sack was dropped forlorn into the exhibit.

 _Fine..._ He thought as he dodged a bite from the female hyena, he swiped his paw down on her snout. She reeled back as a blood dripped from her nose. The group stopped briefly as she looked at him surprised...She licked the blood off and grinned maliciously. Fighter glanced at her wide-eyed. He wanted no part of this. "Nooope."

"Oi!"

Fighter heard a voice say as he glared up at the other end of the exhibit. a rope dangled down as Evil waved them over. As Fighter ran to the rope the hyena started to chase them, cackling like mad as they tailed them to the end of the exhibit. Fighter jumped up and climbed the rope slowly as the hyena hopped up in hopes of bringing down the bear, but they both barely avoided the animal's assault as they shifted to the side. It caused the raccoon to sweat profusely.

"Go!" Fighter stated hurriedly. Jimmy climbed up the rope quickly from atop of the bear head, he pulled himself on the ledge. He something felt something slide out of his paw as he got on the ledge.

"Uh oh."

Fighter watched the Grey device fall slowly in front of him, he instinctively slid down briefly to grasp the device mid drop. He sighed in relief as he caught it. But the female hopped over one the hyena and lunged up at the bear grabbing the phone. Evil quickly pulled the rope up as he curled up back unto the rope causing her to slam right into the wall and slide down.

As the bear climbed up Evil gave Fighter a displeased expression as he saw him holding the phone in his maw. He hopped over the ledge and landed on the paved ground. "You risked your life, for that?" He pulled the phone out of his mouth and glanced bitterly.

"I spent half a day on this, I'll be damned if I lose it now..."

Evil narrowed his brow. "You're an idiot."

"And you're an asshole, but I don't go telling everybody...But I don't doubt everybody already knows." They both glared at each other menacingly.

"Thanks. For saving us." Jimmy stated dusting himself off. Evil smirked smugly as he heard those words. Fighter narrowed his brow knowingly. "Right, let's just go home."

"Can't. A bunch of animal's are blocking the way home." Evil rolled his eyes. Fighter gave him a deadpan expression.

"So?" He asked.

"I don't like shoving through crowds." He replied.

"So?"

"It'll be noisy and annoying."

"So?" Fighter smirked smugly.

Evil furrowed his brow. "Because that Lion is going to be there handing out people stolen belongings like candy. You cheeky bastard." Fighter's smirk was wiped off his face, much to Evil amusement.

Jimmy folded his arms annoyed. "Let's just tread through crow-" Evil shoved his paw into the raccoon's face.

. "We could wait it out in the forest. I brought something to pass the time." Fighter tilted his curiously as Evil retracted his paw."You want to play a game?" He asked.

Evil gritted his teeth threateningly. "I know my _precious_ didn't disappear…." He glared at Fighter as he stared at him blankly. "I have no-"

"Who knows maybe I have something of yours? A special something you've lost..." He smirked as he walked forward not bothering to listen for an answer. Fighter silently watched Evil walk away before stopping and glancing back. "Your making me look stupid, follow me minion." He ordered.

Fighter sighed. "Come on, Jimmy." He started to follow Evil closely as the raccoon trailed behind them...

* * *

After a long trek Evil brought them into a small forest area, he walked over to a large tree stump and two flat rocks. The two adjacent rocks were smooth enough to be sat on without much discomfort. While the stump in the acted as a table. "Found this place a while back. Not too shabby." Evil walked to the stump on the far end and sat down. He placed his fanny pack on his lap and pulled out a deck of cards, shuffling it causally.

Fighter walked over to the free stump and sat down as glanced at Evil. "What are we playing?"

"Poker." Evil stated throwing him two cards. Jimmy glanced around the area, he could hear the sounds of forest creatures all around him. It would've been calming to him but something in his mind kept telling him something was off. He blamed it on his near death experience...Among other things.

Fighter frowned annoyed."I hate this game."

Evil chuckled briefly. "Hehe, Too bad."

"Can we at least play twenty-one?" He folded his arms."That's easier."

Evil placed the deck of cards in the middle then glared up at him. "We could, but I already dealt the cards." He gave the bear blasé expression. "Then reshuffle it." Fighter argued as he grabbed his hand and placed pushed it toward Evil.

He narrowed his brow annoyed. "You agreed we'd play a game, is that any way to treat your savior?" He smirked smugly. Fighter sighed and rolled his eyes. He wouldn't hear the end this for a while. The bear grabbed his hand back and narrowed his brow.

Jimmy looked around cautiously, unsure about the current location. "We couldn't have done this closer to the Zoo?" He asked. Evil glared at him callously before reaching for his hand. "It's fine, you big baby. We're safe." He didn't even bother to look away from his cards. Jimmy held his ears desperately.

"How do you know that? We could've been followed by the polar's or what if the hyena managed to leave and-"

"Calm down. No one followed us here.' Fighter placed his cards down and handed him his phone. Jimmy glanced at it blankly 'You're worried, I get that...Play this for a bit OK, just be careful you don't hit a tree or something." He glanced back sternly at Evil and picked up his hand "And don't go too far..."

Jimmy sighed, it was clear he was focused on this. "I'll...Be right be back." He noticed the map had an icon appear close-by. He walked away from them deeper into the forest as Evil looked at the bear dubiously for a moment, his hand blocking his mouth.

"Did you do that just to get him away?" He smirked.

Fighter's brow narrowed as he glared back sharply. "Just play so you can tell me what I need to know." Evil scoffed as he reached for the deck...

 _Meanwhile_

Jimmy rested on a tree, leaning his back on the trunk. The ground was damp and cold as he glanced down at the cellphone screen only to see five monsters with a small portion free for a sixth. He flicked through the menu and checked the area again. The nearest creature was close, along with an odd red-cube icon. It was close so he decided to walk toward it. He made a small mark in the tree behind him as followed the map.

As he trekked further into the forest his eyes wondered from tree-to-tree. He ignored most of them, glancing down at the phone as he stepped on a mud puddle. Until a pale-blue tree caught the raccoon's eye. Bits of snow were left the top of it's branches. He ran to it feverishly put stopped inches away from it. _It's...So..._ He dropped the phone as he gazed up at the large tree in awe. It was narrow but so very tall. A rarity amongst the brown tree's surrounding him. He tapped the base of the tree and placed his ear to it, a hollow echo was came from it as he instinctively started to use his claws to pull away some of the bark from the tree.

This was it, he could live here, on his own…He paused unsure.

 _Could I even do it? I...I...No. It's not for me...I'm…_

 _Bring! Bring!_

The phone chirped, bringing him out of his thoughts. Jimmy glanced down at the seeing a purple creature with a sinister smirk. He narrowed his brow tiredly and picked the phone of the ground. It had an orange text hovering over it.

He flicked a ball at it…It broke out immediately.

He quickly flicked another one at it, it broke out immediately.

He angrily threw another one, again. It shook, once twi- it broke out again.

Jimmy glared at the device annoyed as he continued throw more at it, but the result was the same.

"Oh come-" Before he could he even say another word the creature smirked before disappearing. Another blue cube appeared a few more steps ahead as the same red cube was right above it. The raccoon followed the map again further into the forest.

Again, he was surrounded by trees and small rocks as he gazed at the phone to find out what other creatures he could find. The phone rang again and he saw the same purple devil from before...He tapped the screen as it appeared again. Taunting him.

He flicked the ball straight at the creatures face. The ball sat flat on the ground as it shook once before popping out again. With the same grin as before. He placed his paw on the screen and it immediately fled. Showing the screen again to him as he watched the blue cube nearly merge with the red one.

 _One more and I'm heading back_. He continued to walk toward the direction of the cube. His surroundings grew more familiar, each of the trees started to blend in and look more and more alike as he trekked further.

Finally he heard the cellphone ring again, and he tapped the device again…He glared at the monster with disdain. It was the same one, again. He tapped the screen and pulled up the inventory screen. Two yellow balls were there. He threw the first one at it, no luck, it broke out. He could swear the grin of the beast was getting wider. As his paws started to sweat, he flicked the last ball at curving it to hit the beast in it's head. The ball laid there on the ground…

One…

Two…

Three….Click!

A small little jingle started to play as the purple specter was shown along with a small text box informing him of it's nature. He skipped it and noticed the red cube on his phone was still there. _Odd_. He thought. It was there all this time, no movement or change in location. The spot was right ahead. He glanced up from his phone and noticed a small bush in front of him. He shrugged and wondered what the fuss was about as he parted the bushes and walked through it….

 _Moments before_

Evil and Fighter silently glared at one another from across their make-shift table. Four cards were laid out in front of them; A three of hearts, an ace of clubs, a seven of hearts, and a jack of spades. They each had a pair of cards. Evil pulled out a card from the deck and placed it down. He glanced down to see a two, then glanced at his own hand. Fighter's brow narrowed with a dead look. "Raise." He stated.

Evil gave a playful grin as he glared at him blankly. They both dropped their hands. Evil had a five of hearts and a nine of diamonds. While Fighter had a Three of clubs and a nine of hearts. Evil rolled his eyes at his luck. Fighter bit his tongue annoyed at the result, a tie. No one was happy. Evil shrugged nonchalantly. "Up for another round? Double or nothing."

Fighter glared back annoyed. "No." He folded his arms stubbornly.

Evil waved his finger mockingly. "Testy." He sighed before placing his claws on the stump. Fighter watched this and silently cursed."Just give me back what you stole." He demanded.

Evil glared coldly at him. "You first rooster-boy."

"Firstly, you..." He pointed to him across the table. "Can go straight to hell. Second, I don't have anything." He passed his cards down the table to Evil.

Evil sighed, "As I searched our room frantically for my possession. You, purposely or stupidly said this: "No, I don't know where your stuff is, quit **drilling** me..." He brought his fingers up for air quotes then sternly glared at him. Fighter stayed silent, much to his added annoyance. Evil scowled contemptuously at him. "If you don't tell me where it is, I will make your life a living h-"

"GAHHHH!" A blood curdling scream came from the forest, they each shared an odd look as they stared back in the direction the scream came from.

"Should we help him?" Fighter suggested while avoiding eye contact. Evil rose from his seat, "Yeah, we-" but stopped as he slowly turned his gaze toward him suspiciously. "No." Evil said firmly. "If you want your stuff back, then you tell me where my stuff is. A FAIR trade..."

His opponent sighed. "Let's go another round..." Fighter said calmly. Evil silently nodded as he started to pick up the cards, but before he could shuffle Fighter edged closer to him placing his paw on the deck while Evil glared at him. "Can I hold you to that?"

All that could be heard was the sound of the trees rustling in the wind as the two stared down one another. Evil gave a coy smile. "Trust me." He said as Fighter pulled back and walked to his seat.

"If I win, you fess up..." Evil stated as Fighter spat on the ground.

He narrowed his brow and spoke. "I doubt tha-"

Jimmy jumped out of a bush near them, he was sweating bullets as he dropped onto a pile of pine needles. "Hah...hah...Ah..." His eyes bulged as he felt one of the jab into his chest. Fighter turned to Jimmy wheezing on the ground, he walked over to him, knelt down and pulled out a pine needle. "We need….ah...to get out of here." Jimmy stated hurriedly.

"What's got you spooked?" Fighter asked.

"How'd you even get here so quickly?" Evil added behind Fighter holding his deck. He glared at the bear knowingly.

Jimmy wiped away a bit of sweat. "I scratched the tree's on my way back. Look, that's not important we need to-"

"Was it wolves?" Evil asked him mid sentence.

"No." He said, silently losing temper.

"A bear?" Fighter narrowed his brow and chuckled ironically.

"No." Jimmy stated louder.

"Did you walk into a blood ritual?" Evil stated with sarcastic tone.

"No!" Jimmy exclaimed loudly in shock.

"Then what was it?" Fighter asked looking behind him cautiously.

"Y-You wouldn't...believe me…" Jimmy had a scared look in his eyes.

"Try me…" Fighter said worried. The raccoon whispered something into the bear's ears, as Evil leaned in his eyes widened briefly. Evil glanced at the two with a curious expression.

"No way, you're lying." Fighter said quickly.

"Why would I lie about THAT?" Jimmy stated frantically with his paws out in desperation.

"You're right...Let's-" Evil rushed past the two into the forest. Fighter shook his head and sighed. "C'mon we need to follow him…" Jimmy gave him reluctant look, then hopped unto the bear's head. Fighter shrugged and stared in the direction Evil went. "Lead the way..." He said calmly, although it sounded strained. He walked further into the forest, he felt something scrape his foot, peeling off the playing card right off.

….

The duo managed to catch up with Evil quickly, they could see him enter the bush into the small clearing. Despite the protest of the raccoon, Fighter followed Evil immediately, but stopped as he stood beside him silently.

"Holy…" Evil blinked blankly at the sight in front of him. Fighter covered his nose and grimaced looking away. The group stared in silence at the dead body laying under a small black, open fridge, with a few parts scattered in the ground. It had a strong, pungent scent of decay wavering in the air.

"On the bright side…" Fighter scratched behind his ear.

"Don't. Don't you dare make this a joke..." Jimmy stated hopping off his head and leaning near a tree.

"I was going to say that we could use the fridge..." Fighter suggested.

"...Really?" Jimmy stated in a dry tone.

Evil rubbed his chin pensively. "I've always wanted a fridge in my room. For convenience sake." He stepped forward, then looked down on the ground. He picked up a cellphone off the ground.

"Really?!" Jimmy stated louder shifting his gaze to the both of them over his shoulders.

"To be fair, we don't know this person... despite how..." He paused blankly.

"Morbid." Evil added tapping the phone.

"Morbid, this is. So, let's make the best out of this situation..." He shrugged uneasy.

Jimmy glared at them both. "You can't be serious, there is a straight up murder here and the first thing you go to is looting?" He watched Evil walk past him toward the body.

"I find the concept of ownership void when the owner deceased. I blame debt." He replied cheekily earning a disappointed look from Jimmy. "Fair point." He replied.

"It also reeks, Annnd...There's no blood. At all." Evil stated. He glanced down. Nothing immediately jumped out other than his hand, and his... "He has no _head_..." Fighter stated bluntly.

"Subtle." Evil stated dryly. He notice a similar device in the man's hand. The screen had been cracked."Do you think we salvage this?" Evil asked.

"You gonna help carry this? Better yet, isn't something else we need to talk about?" Fighter glanced over to Evil with a tired expression.

The raccoon sighed at his current company. "Don't bother. The thing won't work without a capacitor, it's fried." Jimmy explained. The bear's looked at him with confused expressions, it was clear they had no clue what it was. "It provides power to appliance. Without it, it's useless."

Fighter narrowed his brow back at Jimmy oddly. He would've had to inspect the device.

Jimmy grinned awkwardly. "It..It was like that when I got here..." He replied sheepishly with an embarrassed expression, his ears twitched nervously.

"Annnd he dropped the phone apparently." Evil added. Fighter swiped the phone from the bear's paw while Evil kept a mischievous grin.

"Can we leave? I don't feel safe here..." Jimmy shuddered while he leaned on a tree beside the bush. He watched Evil glance over the body intently before walking toward the bush behind them.

"Yea, robbing the dead has that effect.' Evil stated, Jimmy glared at the bear annoyed, but said nothing. "What time is it?" Evil asked. Fighter looked at the phone. "Half past Five." Fighter replied.

"I'm leaving. I'd rather not find out who did this." Evil said.

Fighter glared down at the body intently. A small latch was on top of the safe that resembled a hook. Something wasn't right. He couldn't immediately say what it was but it bothered him…" _Heh, This one doesn't smell like roses either_." He shook his head dismissively. _No. That doesn't make sense._

He heard the device ring and looked at it briefly: Lost connection to server.

"Oh look, my roommates disappeared in the woods! Looks I won't have to share my room anymore!" Evil yelled. Fighter chuckled softly before turning away and grabbing Jimmy, placing him on his head again as he walked toward the bush…His ears perked up as he turned his head around quickly. He saw...Nothing. He swore he heard something a moment ago. A chill went down his spine, he ignored it. But, as they left, a large tree branch fell, along with an annoyed animal growl.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uggggh." Evil groaned impatiently glaring at the large crowd blocking their way home. He couldn't even see over the crowd. However, a few of the animals past by with different items respectively opening up the dense mob. He quickly rushed through the crowd blindly.

Fighter rolled his eyes at the crowd. He tapped the raccoon on his head peering over him. "You see a way out?" He asked. Jimmy shook his head dismissively. He decided to follow Evil and tread through the mob, skirting under a few animal legs while passing some smaller animals in the crowd. As he ventured further he started to notice the mob had became more thick and unruly as a few animals were shoving through the crowd while holding their possessions. He watched a lemur carry a helmet with two cups attached to it, an otter with a towel, and-

"Over there!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Fighter peered over the last animal getting a glimpse of Evil beside an otter leering at it menacingly. "Your on the **list**." He said while pointing his finger in the Otter's face as he tilted his head dubiously confused. Fighter walked up to him and tapped his shoulder causing Evil to peer over his shoulder sourly. "What?" He said.

"I assume by your mood you couldn't find a way out." Fighter placed his paw on his hip, he felt an animal bump into his head..

Evil snarled back in response. "Waiting till the crowd clears up, that arrogant idiot couldn't have thought of a better solution?" An audible scoff came from the animals around them as well as a few leers were thrown their way. Evil remained adamant wearing a scowl.

"Right. **He's** here..." Fighter stated tepidly. He glanced at the Otter looking up absently with a please smile. He quickly caught it's attention by snapping his finger. "Hey, what's going on here?" He asked.

He kept his friendly smile and spoke. "Our king has caught the dreaded menace that has tormented us!" He stated proudly. Fighter stared at Evil with a deadpan expression. "He's still here." He pointed out with his thumb. Evil rose his brow annoyed at the news. "Clearly I need to step my game up." Their ears perked as a loud, agitated growl erupted from the crowd. They walked toward the sound as two badgers were pulling a brown bag back and forth.

"It's just a bag of potatoes, ugh, what savages." One of the animals said in the crowd.

The bag ripped open scattering it's contents on the ground haphazardly. Each of them found their way into the crowd, an audible crunch was heard one after another as some of the animals crushed it unknowingly. Oddly enough as this happened the crowd began to lighten as some of the smaller animals started to leave with potatoes in hand. However, one had rolled out on the ground below the quarreling Badgers.

One of them quickly sucker punched the other one in jaw, grabbed the potato and stuffed it in its own maw greedily.

Fighter's brow narrowed intrigued as the other badger grimaced from the blow and suddenly lunged forward to place the other in a headlock, twisting around it and repeatedly punching it's head. Evil glanced at Fighter curiously. "Hey..." He didn't bother to reply as he tilted head his inquisitively with a smirk from this angle he could only see behind them.

Evil scoffed mockingly. "So, this is what fancies you?"

Jimmy tilted his head dubiously as he held unto the bear's ears. "Wha-"

Fighter interjected before could reply, tilting his head and placed his paw under his chin. "This isn't pleasurable for me. I'm just... observing their form." He explained not bothering to look at him.

Evil leaned toward and stared at him coyly. "Uh huh. Your fetish is safe with me." He said smirking smugly. Fighter glared back at him sourly before looking back at the action.

The badger with the potato in its maw slipped out of the hold and smirked proudly while the attacker narrowed it's brow angrily as it dashed to it. Fighter's eyes widened as the badger slipped around the other's back and grabbed their waist.

"Oh!" He exclaimed giddily.

It locked it's arms around it's waist, lifted it up and suplexed the badger, slamming it's head on the ground making a loud thud. They could feel the sudden lumbering impact from their position as it made the animal's jaw clench and bite the potato in his maw.

Fighter rose his fist celebratory into the air at the display. "Yeaaah haha!" He yelled out happily as the move landed. Half of the potato rolled onto the ground as the victor grabbed it with an annoyed growl and dragged the other one away from the crowd.

"You sure not getting off on this?" Evil asked.

Fighter turned and playfully jabbed his arm. "Shut up, that was awesome!" He exclaimed excited.

 _Good form, too_...He noted.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Jimmy asked. Evil looked up at him chuckled as the crowd started to murmur around them as an authoritative voice rang through.

"All right. That's enough rough housing." Leonard ordered.

The crowd ahead started to part and made a path for him and his party. He had Athena and Spice beside him while the female koala had a group of monkeys bound together by a sole chain, each linking to their wrist as she held the chain. Upon seeing them the crowd became more rowdy, most of them vented their gripes audibly with one another:

"Of course it was them..."

"Do these kids have nothing better to do?"

"Petty thieves..."

Jimmy glanced at the group and recognized the group from the afternoon. "Oh...it's them. They look...better." He said.

Evil eye's caught the first monkey's bandaged paw. "Uh huh. Nothing better than a possibly broken wrist." He noted the limp one of them had as they stopped presumably to address the inhabitants.

A member of the crowd replied to Evil. "Please, twerps got off lucky, I would've-" He began to ignore the animal's rambling.

Fighter narrowed his brow observing the chained up culprits behind Leonard. It felt, ironic. The crowd's attention shifted to the Lion with a few giving hate-filled glares directed at the thieves. They ignored the glares and conversed.

"We had a plan, if you had just stuck to it. This wouldn't have escalated." Mark stated he felt his sore wrist.

The freeloader grinned carelessly. "I followed your every move. They're just...complications." He looked away sheepishly.

Mark narrowed his brow while scoffing. "You mean you got cocky? Mister big shot thought he could run his own operation..." He spat over his shoulder.

"We all did. Don't get it twisted." The brute whispered.

Mark scowled at the group knowingly. "No. The heist hinged on laying low and grabbing enough to give to **everybody**.' The monkey sneered at the freeloader again. "Except Lan had to be a dumbass and steal from nearly everybody around here especially **her** …"

The freeloader, Lan brought his tail to his chin cheekily. "Can't take all the blame," He glared back at the onion-haired monkey with a chuckle earning a sneer from him in turn as he kicked Lan's side causing him to wheeze.

"You were the one to suggest we steal from that old **crone**. She wouldn't stop blabbing it to the rest of the community about being robbed."

Lan growled in pain and shouted. "Hey! I wasn't..."

Leonard glared down darkly at the group. "Do I need to do something to ensure you lot quiet down?" He asked threateningly.

They quickly grew silent as he looked back to the crowd about to speak. They each shared a sigh as Mark spoke."Whatever excuses you guys got don't cut it. You stole way too much for us to even return in one night. And…" He paused looking away with a dour expression.

The brutish monkey patted him on his shoulder.

"It's alright boss. We effed up. We dragged you down with us."

He sighed desperately as he glanced back at the crowd glaring at them and looked up to the sky to avoid their gaze, he noticed a flock of birds flying across the sky. "It's gonna be ok…I hope."

As the murmurs of the crowd began to simmer down Leonard addressed the crowd. "..As I was saying, I regret to inform you all that was the last of the stolen items that we could carry." He stated. The crowd groaned impatiently. "Calm down, we will continue to give your possessions throughout the week. But I wanted you all to know the thieves we'll be punished fairly for their crimes."

The crowd cheered at the Lion profusely and Leonard bowed his head with a smirk. He could hear a few other gripes within the crowd:

"Pfft, who cares about fair punishment?"

"I'd ring their necks if I caught them in my home."

"Those monkeys are always causing problems."

He sighed. He couldn't please everyone.

He scanned the crowd briefly and noticed the two bear's together. A feeling of relieve swept over him knowing that he was safe, but then it immediately turned to disdain as he was startled by the other one. He recovered quickly and narrowed his brow at the Grey one. Evil, unaware of his observation, rolled his eyes. "Ugh, gag me." He said silently as Fighter chuckled softly at his discomfort. He rolled his eyes as while and placed his paw at his temple, mimicking a gun. He brought his thumb down and mouthed out a gun noise and stuck his tongue out. Evil looked away but smiled mockingly. The crowd began to disperse slowly out of the area.

The raccoon noticed the entrance to their home was opening up. "Guys, we can leave...We might even make-" Leonard and his group stopped in front of the them.

The Lion's expression remaining neutral. "Hello." He stated.

They both looked at him uninterested while Jimmy smiled warmly. "Hello again." He said. Leonard stated at him dubiously as he hung unto the bear's head. He decided not to question it, he shifted his gaze to Evil suspiciously.

Evil immediately scowled. "What're you-"

"Sir, should I start sending them back for-" Athena stopped and looked at the two dubiously behind Leonard. She narrowed her brow at them giving a pleased smile, as if she remembered something as she pulled the chain abruptly causing the group to almost trip over each other. Spice glared at her knowingly as he felt one oft them bump into him as he held his camera prudently.

"Agh, bitch!" Spice exclaimed.

"Quiet," She reached into her fanny pack and pulled out her notepad. "Can you tell me where you hid their stuff?" Athena asked as Evil gave a curious glance. She showed them the list and they all squinted curiously at it then to the bears.

"Sorry to disappoint you but we never stole anything from them." One of them said chuckling.

Mark glanced back at Lan with a scowl silencing him immediately before returning his gaze to Athena. "What he meant to say was we never broke into their home. We did mug them though."

Evil glared at them threateningly reaching into his fanny pack instinctively."Oh, is that the case. You clods broke something important."

Fighter rose his brow at the new information while Jimmy wiped his brow with a worried expression. "Well, that's just... **Great**." Fighter noticed one of them barely keeping themselves up, he propped himself on his other leg with a pained grunt. Spice walked up to him with a camera wrapped around his neck. He offered to help him as Fighter glared enmity at the golden simian intently.

"Have no fear, they'll be punished for their misconduct accordingly." Leonard interrupted.

"I'm sure you've already have." Evil commented, earning a stern glare.

"Yeah, public humiliation, and broken bones…How tactless." Fighter cracked his neck calmly.

Leonard furrowed his brow. "I assure you that they're wayward actions were the cause of their own injuries." He stated as Fighter leered at the group.

"Be that as it may, they're lucky no one was hurt…" He said as Evil gave a malicious grin aimed at the gang, while holding a knife threateningly.

The group hid behind the Lion for protection. Evil smiled proudly at their fear and unbrandished his weapon.

Leonard briefly looked concerned, something the raccoon caught onto immediately from his eyes, but he quickly recovered with a firm stare as he placed his paw on his shoulder. "Again, I assure you under my watchful eye, and surveillance. Nothing like this will happen again."

The animals still meandering about cheered at his words, he grinned haughtily at the response. Fighter sighed inwardly. Luckily, Jimmy responded before he could speak.

"And I'm glad to have you and your-" He caught a glimpse of Spice and gulped anxiously. "Team watching over us." He gave strained grin as Leonard looked at him oddly.

Fighter glared up at the animal resting on his head. "You can't be serious..."

Jimmy hopped off his head and looked up desperately at him. "Dude, let's get out of here. Please..." He said.

"If this is they're **best** , I doubt I can trust them to do better..." He surmised as the small amount of murmuring started around them. Athena narrowed her brow intently while Spice looked away anxiously.

The raccoon's tail started to wag erratically as he clasped his paws. "It's fine." Jimmy exclaimed.

Fighter looked down at disappointed at him. "We're literally kidnapped and almost murdered by the polar bears."

"What?!" Leonard exclaimed concerned his claws scraped at the paved ground.

Evil folded his arms with a smug smirk. "Yeah, some watchful eye you've got." The lion gave cold stare as the Grey bear continued to smirk unfettered by the Lion's growing displeasure.

"Not. Helping." Jimmy stated with clenched teeth.

Fighter rose his paws up apprehensively. "Okay. He can't be everywhere at once, fine, but if **he's** apart of their group." He pointed to Spice. "Then I don't trust his judgment at all." Fighter furrowed his brow.

Leonard was about to rebuttal. But, Fighter was quicker to speak out again much to the dismay of the raccoon. "I trust Evil,' He pointed to Him as Evil rose his brow inquisitively. "More than you." Leonard went bug-eyed with fury as he said that. He watched Fighter clenched his fist tightly, quelling his rage he leaned in and placed his paw on the bear's shoulder calmly.

"Pitch, I'm-" He felt his shoulder stiffen as the bear glanced back briefly. There was little emotion he could discern from his expression, just a familiar cold glare. "Keep your hands off me." He mouthed out. Leonard reluctantly withdrew as he dusted his shoulder off hastily as the animals continued to watch.

"You're track record is dodgy at best." Fighter added as Athena replied. He glanced at her tepidly.

"Look, your agitated at the sub-par investigation. We're sorry for that. But-" Leonard interjected as he placed his paw out to her.

"No." She nodded obediently as he spoke. "This is my Domain. Despite your grievances, I'm responsible to for those who inhabit this place."

"Your domain? So, do the humans rent this place to you on weekends?" He replied coolly with a dull look.

Athena furrowed her brow, tapping her feet impatiently at his comment. The gaggle of monkeys chuckled in response to the bear's rebuke. She 'accidentally' pulled the chain forward causing them to fall onto each other in a pile. The animal's laughed at the group.

Fighter brow furrowed. "Stop acting like you give a damn." He stated.

Leonard glanced down at Fighter sternly. "It is no act. Things have changed. I can assure you that despite your...Misadventures I can keep the peace. So, enough child."

The last word felt more taxing to the bear's ears as Leonard patted his head he looked away with a proud smile to the crowd as Fighter glared up with a blank stare.

There was a surreal silence, it was akin to a bomb dropping: A pause followed by a deafening reaction.

"Nothing's changed, and neither have you, you pompous prick." He stated coldly. The crowd clamored upset at the bear's words accompanied with a few guffaws.

Athena walked toward the bear suddenly, but Leonard slammed his paw down abruptly causing Athena to jump back surprised.

"Hold your tongue in front of the king." Leonard stated coldly.

Jimmy shuddered in fear at his tone. "Uhh, Fig-" Evil placed his paw on the raccoon's maw. "Nope. This is getting good." He said intrigued.

Leonard peered at Evil venomously. Evil responded with a haughty grin. However, it quickly turned to a pained expression as Jimmy bit the bear's paw instinctively. He yelped out in pain as the raccoon's eyes widened. "Sorry! It's been a rough day..." He stated. Evil sternly glared down at the raccoon.

"King? You're King of **Nothing**. Go back to your cage." Fighter walked away from the Lion without even acknowledging him or Athena. He glanced at Spice then silently flipped him off without breaking his stride back to their exhibit.

"Cosa un cazzo." He muttered under his breath.

Evil watched mildly intrigued. "Wow. I've never seen him so agitated. I'm impressed." He chuckled mockingly at him. "Sucks to be you." He stated as he walked away from the angry crowd behind him. Leonard watched the bear intently as his brow narrowed darkly. He didn't even bother responding to the crowd quarreling as Athena started to calm them down.

The last member of the trio, Jimmy, stood there shocked. He was lost for words as Athena began to corral the crowd and quell their collective disdain or amusement. "I...I-" The raccoon looked around sheepishly with a desperate look in his eye. His ring tail swinging around erratically. "Ummm...I'm...just gonna go." He quickly ran after Evil.

Leonard continued to glared glassy-eyed at the bear exhibit as his mind wandered. He growled in a low tone. It seems I need to be more direct for everyone else's safety. He thought as he sighed solemnly. _The_ _boy has his mother's eyes and her fury as well_...

"Sir?" Athena asked. He glanced blankly at them both. His expression was seldom as he glanced at Spice pensively. He could hear birds chirping around him. He shook his head.

"Right. Please drop the photos off by as soon as possible. And for now your both dismissed for the week. I'll handle them." The Koala nodded and gave him the chain as she left the group heading back to her home. Leonard turned to the group with a firm glare.

They had a debt that needed to be payed in full...

* * *

"Here you go." Prozac smiled warmly as he bent down and gave Vanity a bowl of soup on a tray. The panda thanked him as he walked out of the kitchen past the line up as he headed to the living room. Lech leered at Vanity jealousy, he smirked.

Smug little ass, lucky he got here first. He rolled his eyes.

Prozac gave a dull, tired expression at his comment. "It was his turn." He stated.

"He was in the bathroom. First come first served." Lech folded his arms.

Gay dipped a paddle into a lot and poured soup into another bowl. "There's enough for everyone, relax." He handed Prozac the food as he gave it to Lech. He noticed Fighter, Evil, and Jimmy enter the cave. He nodded silently.

"Just in time. Come get your dinner." Prozac said.

Jimmy held his stomach and looked area sickly. "No thanks.." He walked past the line-up and went deeper into the caverns.

Evil scoffed. "More for us." He brushed past Fighter and went into the line joining Nerd at the back. Fighter glanced at Gay pensively before looking away hesitantly. He sighed aloud, this would only get worse if he didn't tell him. He went over to Gay as members of the line groaned impatiently.

"Hey, no cutting you dick!" Evil exclaimed standing in front of Nerd, he gave an annoyed, flat expression.

"Got a minute?" Fighter asked Gay as he handed another bowl to Prozac. He shook his head. "No. Can it wait?"

Fighter "No. It'll be quick."

Gay was about to decline as Prozac grabbed ladle. "Don't worry, I've got this." He stated.

Gay looked at him reluctantly and followed Fighter out of the living room. The two stopped in the middle of the cavern, Gay glanced at bear silently and waited tapping his feet impatiently. "Ok, let me start of with..." Fighter's eyes shifted around pensively. "Knock knock..." He smirked playfully while Gay gave an annoyed, flat expression.

"You can't be serious…" He replied.

Fighter nodded, Gay exhaled looking back into the living room, the temptation to leave and continue, whatever this later was strong due to his behaviour. He turned and started to walk back, but felt a hand on his shoulder. Gay glanced over his shoulder. "This can w-" His saw a stern look on the bear's face, he seemed sad or something else. He couldn't place it. However, he noticed the bear's left ear twitching restlessly.

"All right. Who's there?" He went along with it, it wouldn't take too long.

"Les." He stated.

"Les. Who?"

"I hope you don't think less of me for losing your gift today..." He scowled while looking away dejected. Gay paused and remained silent, while folding his arms with a skeptical expression. "Right. I-We were kidnapped and sort of mugged today by the polar's." He narrowed his brow while leaning on the wall.

Gay shook his head disapprovingly. "Ugh, those beasts. Can't they find something better to do?" He rolled his eyes.

"They threatened Jimmy if I didn't give them the scarf...And some how, I still messed it up." He chuckled at himself darkly. Gay doubted it would've stopped there. Why _pull me away to tell me this now_?

"Don't worry about it, shattered pride aside, it's just a piece of clothing…Unless it's in season, then we have problem."Gay patted his shoulder. But Fighter smirked briefly realizing his mistake, "No. That's not it. I...don't care about my pride. I-" His brow furrowed and he gave a dour expression. "I lost something you put your time and effort into, and I.."

Gay gently tapped his nose and smiled warmly. "Like I said: "It's just a scarf." As long as your ok it's fine."

"But-" Gay tapped his nose again earning an annoyed look. "No. Forget about it." He glanced up at his ear still twitching, he seemed agitated but he had a stubborn look in his eye. Gay narrowed his brow prudently. "Don't even think about it."

Fighter rose his brow coyly. "I wouldn't-" Gay interrupted intently with a stern expression.

"Don't try to joke about this. We don't need to anymore fuel for fire, let it go."

Fighter furrowed his brow dubiously. "Like I was trying to say: it'd be suicide if I even tried it."

Gay wasn't convinced he jabbed his finger in his chest. "Promise me..." He glared up at him as he tried to avoid eye contact, he remained silent. But he couldn't ignore the conscience-stricken glare Gay assaulted him with.

"...Fine. It's not like I-" Gay flicked his nose again causing him to squint at him defiantly. "Stop that!" He exclaimed. Gay gave an evil smirk satisfied at the response. "Just making sure you don't do something stupid. Otherwise, you wouldn't get your replacement."

Fighter shook his head disapprovingly. "You don't need to-" Gay wagged his finger in front of his face.

"Ah ah, this isn't for you entirely. I'd love to make something else. Although..." He cupped his paw under his chin pensively. Fighter looked at him shrewdly. "I have a feeling you want something in return?" He asked. Gay nodded.

"I'm not wearing a dress." He replied in a deadpan tone.

Gay chuckled and continued. "I've wanted to try a new type of dye."

Fighter folded his arms on the wall. "I'm not dying my fur." He said as Gay smirked amused at his displeasure. "Not all of it, maybe the tips of your hair." He pointed to the comb of hair on his head.

"Not happening." He said.

"We'll work something out. Oh and by the way."

Fighter rose his dubiously. "Wha-" Gay wrapped his arms around his back giving a friendly hug. "Don't beat yourself up." Fighter narrowed his brow with a long-faced expression, he placed his paw on his back and patted it awkwardly as Lech walked into the hallway.

"Hey, Prozac-" He stopped as he saw both of them He looked away and rolled his eyes. "When you two are done, dinner's getting cold." Lech snickered as he went back into the living room. Gay furrowed his brow, walking back to the living room. He could hear their conversation.

"Are you jealous, you big baby?" He heard Gay chuckle.

"In your dreams, Gaylord." Lech replied.

Fighter smiled softly before reentering the living room...

 _Midnight in the Cave_

Fighter stood at the door of his room staring blankly at it. He was avoiding this moment staying out in the cavern playing his game, but due to fatigue, or the fact Prozac tiredly threatened him, he had to go bed. He sighed aloud. It's time to see what Evil had planned.

Fighter opened the door and entered it was pitch black. _All ready off to a great start_. He thought as he reached for the light switch on the wall.

"Ok Evil, do your w-" He paused as the light illuminated the room; Evil was sitting on his bed looking annoyed with his arms folded, Jimmy was sound asleep in the duffle bag, his paw dipped in a cup of water while other was holding a walkie talkie. Mike was sound asleep in his makeshift bed on Evil's shelf. As well as another individual he didn't expect, Nerd.

"Took you long enough." Evil said. Nerd glared back at Evil dismissively. "I see you're enjoying the game." He said.

"It kills time,' He stated before walking to him and handing it Nerd. He squinted curiously. "You sure?" He asked grabbing the phone reluctantly.

Fighter nodded silently. "It was fun while it lasted, besides I though you were to here to pick it up." He stated as a matter of fact.

Nerd shook his head. "That's not it."

Fighter gaze shifted between the two suspiciously. "Wait, are you teaming up with Evil?" He asked cautiously narrowing his brow. Nerd was about to reply but was abruptly cut off by Evil.

"I wish, he isn't ready to join the dark side yet." Evil smirked as he reached behind his bed for something then threw a black bag toward the two, it landed with a loud thud at their feet.

"Hey! Those are mint condition!" Nerd inspected the back worried. Evil shrugged indifferently as Nerd sighed desperately at condition of his stuff.

"Whatever. Just get this over with already." Evil looked bored.

Fighter glanced inquisitively at the purple bear. "What're you doi-"

Nerd pulled out a blue book with two comic books in plastic on top and handed it to Fighter.

"This is for you. Think of it as a thank you for buying me a new laptop..." Nerd smiled sheepishly.

"And an apology…" Evil chuckled mockingly as Nerd glared at him silently from a far.

"I also got you some reading material. Return to it me at your leisure." Nerd yawned loudly as he covered his mouth and started to walk out of the room. He glanced down at the phone briefly looking surprised before shutting the door behind him. "If only trading was a feature now..." He said to himself.

Evil watched him leave then stared blankly at his roommate. Hey.' Evil said quietly staring at him across the room. "He's the only reason your not getting it tonight." Evil leered menacingly.

"Uh huh." He replied as he placed the comics to the side and inspected the book closer: "Youth Grief" It read. He curiously opened the book and read the first few words. Grieving _for another's death causes more pain. It's necessary but dwelling on that is what leads you on a path of self-destruction. In other words: Move on..._ He stared at the book blankly, his vision grew blurry as he rubbed his eye then placed the book on the ground beside his bed.

"What's wrong? Words to big for you?" Evil mocked. Fighter remained silent as he walked past Evil's bed and to his trampoline. He laid on his back silently without a word.

Evil rolled his eyes. "Baby." He clapped his paws together and the lights went out.

In the darkness of the room Fighter stared at his paw pensively, it shook restlessly before he sighed and closed his eyes.

….

* * *

 _Around the same time elsewhere_.

Sugar grabbed a silver tray from the counter and walked to the trash can near the exit. She tilted it's contents into the can and glanced outside. It was dark and cloudy, but she could still see the stone-ridden path that led to back to the zoo. She walked back to the counter past her brother sweeping the floor as she placed tray back on the counter next to her camera.

"Yo. You almost done yet?" She asked. Spice shook his head while continuing to sweep around. She notice his gaze shifting toward the windows absently. She grabbed a rag from over the counter and started to wipe out the ash tray. Her own gaze drifting toward the basement door. It was quiet, she hated it. This is unbearable, the last customer leaves and now it's just...Too quiet. Ugh, forget it. I'm gonna need him soon, again so I can rake a bit more from his earnings. She let her mind wander- _Maybe, call in that. Snoop around for…Wait. I need to count how much we today-_ Until the door opened. It startled her for a moment.

She watched her father exit the basement with a silver flask in his paw with the same languid stare. She paid him no mind, remembering her last thought as she went behind the counter to open the register. She pulled out the money and counted it, rolling her eyes while giving an annoyed scowl. _Short_. _Great_.

She knelt down inspecting the floor before spotting a scratched section of the floorboard. She pulled out the loose nails out of it and pulled it out revealing a small green box with a dial on it. She reached down for it and put in the combination. With a small click she pulled it open and placed the day's earnings inside, shutting it and replacing the floorboard back in it's place. Sugar rose up and glanced at the two still conversing and gave a flat expression.

"You two done? We have to lock up and go back." She glanced at her father. "You can go sleep downstairs if you want, just be careful-"

"Actually, I feel like going for a walk." He replied. She blinked blankly.

"Good for you, we'll keep the cage warm for your arrival." A yawn escaped her lips. She grabbed the camera from the counter and placed it around her neck, only now seeing the flask on the counter. Bart glanced outside, narrowing his brow. "Hm, hm.' He chuckled. 'Thanks, I just need to get some fresh air."

"Your welcome, make sure you don't walk into any of the camera's." She warned with anxious gaze. The grounds at night were, unpredictable. Just because there were rumors about the what on at night, didn't mean she didn't believe them. He nodded before patting his son's head and shutting the door behind him. And then there were two.

She cracked her paws together and glared at her brother picking up a dust pan and walking to the trash.

"Blondy, make sure none of that get's on the floor." She asked.

He barely acknowledged her command as he emptied out into the can, only responding as he tapped the dust pan on the rim of the trash. "Uh huh." He said dejected. She frowned annoyed at his laziness.

"And throw out the garbage. I'll meet up with you outside." She said. Spice glanced down at the trash can, then to window. Then he nodded and grabbed the can walking out of the bar. Sugar glanced over her shoulder with a bitter look at the flask, silently cursing before picking up. She noticed how heavy it was…

 _He didn't drink any-_ She heard the door open.

"I thought I told you to-" She paused. She saw her brother accompanied by another animal, he towered over her brother in comparison. She was surprised, considering she hadn't even heard him come in, but she assumed it was the rain that helped with his silent entry as the lone lion walked in."What the hell are you doing here so late?" She asked.

"Let's cut the chatter." Leonard asked

"Excuse me?" She stated sourly. She gave him an irritated look. He growled loudly, as a slight shudder came from her brother beside him. He spoke slowly. "Watch. Your. Tone." He was clearly not in the mood. She kept silent and gave him a reassuring glance.

"Good, I need your assistance with something. My time is short…." She wanted to say: "Spit it out then, you old fart." But she knew that wouldn't help. Especially considering how vague he was being. They both knew that so, she settled for a stern glare. He narrowed his brow and pulled something out of his mane that look like familiar, a doll.

"I've heard you know about things like this..." He placed the doll on the table, then looked back to her. She glanced at her brother, he avoided her gaze before looking at her nails.

"Voodoo. Yea, I've dabbled in. That shit doesn't work though. Believe me, I've tried." She placed the flask on the table. Then walked to the table with the doll on it. It looked familiar, she couldn't place her paw on it yet. "You wouldn't believe the nut-jobs that think this crap is-"

"Do you know how to prepare these things?" He asked.

 _Oh, great. Another loony._ She thought.

"Not well, but I've got the gist of it online." She surmised.

He nodded grimly. "Good, this makes your response even easier." She gave a dubious look. "Show how to use this properly and I'll lift what your father owes. No more favours. No more blackmail. Or forced labor. A clean slate."

"That's...A big order." She reached for the doll, only to receive an icy glare as he paw was about to touch it. "All I need is a yes from you." He stated. She glanced back at the Lion with an inquisitive glance. He had a sense of bitter determination in his eyes.…

* * *

For those who are curious about the team.

Blastoise

Sandslash

Crobat

Psyduck

Cubone

Gengar


End file.
